


William Shakespeare's The Avengers

by justyouraveragehufflepuff



Series: Shakespeare's Marvel Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Sorry if my iambic pentameter sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraveragehufflepuff/pseuds/justyouraveragehufflepuff
Summary: Settle in for a story of adventure and suspense! A tale of heroes and villains, magic and mayhem! It's the greatest adventure to ever hit the stage: William Shakespeare's...The Avengers!Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if Shakespeare wrote the Marvel Cinematic Universe?Probably not. But here it is anyway. Or my attempt to recreate it at least.(Inspired by Ian Doescher's "Shakespeare's Star Wars" series.)





	1. Act I - Scenes I and II

**Dramatis Personae**

(in order of appearance)

 **CHORUS**  

 **THE OTHER** \- A mysterious and otherworldly figure

 **NICK FURY**  - Director of the secretive intelligence organization SHIELD

 **PHIL COULSON** \- A high ranking SHIELD agent

 **MARlA HILL** \- Deputy Director of SHIELD

 **ERIK SELVIG**  - an astrophysicist 

 **CLINT BARTON/HAWKEYE** \- expert archer and SHIELD agent 

 **LOKI LAUFEYSON** \- of the planet Asgard (or Jotunnheim, depending on his mood). Norse god of mischief and adopted brother of Thor.

 **NATASHA ROMANOFF/BLACK WIDOW**  - a former Russian spy and assassin now working for SHIELD

 **STEVE ROGERS/CAPTAIN AMERICA**  - a “super-soldier” from the past 

 **TONY STARK/IRON MAN** \- genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, superhero

 **JARVIS -** Stark's artificial intelligence assistant

 **PEPPER POTTS** \- CEO of Stark Industries, and Stark’s girlfriend 

 **BRUCE BANNER/THE HULK** \- a scientist with a secret dark side

 **THOR ODINSON** \- Asgardian, god of thunder, and adopted brother to Loki

**SHIELD AGENTS, TECHNICIANS, MEMBERS OF THE WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL, CHITAURI SOLDIERS, CIVILIANS, ETC.**

** ACT I**

**Scene I - In Space**

_(The stage is dark except for the blue light of the TESSERACT._

_We hear the voice of THE OTHER, but do not see him.)_

 

**THE OTHER:**

The power of the TESSERACT awakens. 

It lies upon a world of small import. 

A human world. They know its value not.

And cannot wield the power it doth hold. 

_(A light reveals the silhouette of LOKI in his horned helmet, holding a scepter)_

But we possess an ally powerful

Who knows its workings as they never shall. 

Who soon shall lead us into battle grand.

And our force - our Chitauri - gladly follow. 

_(Another light reveals rows of CHITAURI SOLDIERS)_

The world, nay, all the universe, is ours. 

All to its proper order shall return

And what can petty humans do but burn?

_(Exeunt THE OTHER, LOKI, and CHITAURI.)_

 

**Scene II - SHIELD Base**

_(Enter CHORUS.)_

 

**CHORUS:**

The secret org'nization known as SHIELD

Hath guarded Earth for lo these many years.

Strange artifacts, and people stranger still, 

They've found, and watched, and kept from prying eyes.

But chaos now o'ertakes their hidden base.

Alarms do sound and lights flash overhead.

They signal that all should evacuate. 

Yet now, as others flee, someone arrives:

Director Fury, e'er SHIELD's leader true.

 

_(Exit CHORUS)_

_(Enter NICK FURY, PHIL COULSON, and MARIA HILL)_

 

**FURY:**

Good Coulson, tell me true: how bad are things?

 

**COULSON:**

Therein, sir, lies the rub: we do not know.

 

**FURY:**

Then we shall go and see; the three of us

Will have the truth and see this problem solved.

 

_(They walk through the base, passing AGENTS and TECHNICIANS)_

 

**COULSON:**

We have report that Dr Selvig hath

Recorded some strange surge of energy

That was emitted from the Tesseract

Not yet an hour past.

 

**FURY:**

                                 What dost thou say?

Selvig was not permitted to perform

Any such tests upon the Tesseract.

 

**COULSON:**

It was no test, indeed, Selvig was not

Within the room when this thing did occur. 

 

**HILL:**

Then the device did activate itself?

'Tis strange indeed, and unexpected, ay.

 

**FURY:**

And where now stand the levels of energy?

 

**COULSON:**

Continuing to rise. When Selvig could

Not stop it, we ordered evacuation.

 

 **FURY** :                 

How long now until all have left the base?

 

**HILL:**

'Tis half an hour yet, sir.

 

**FURY:**

                                      Make it less.

 

**HILL:**

Sir, even if all can evacuate

It may be all for naught if this continues.

 

**FURY:**

Then wouldst thou tell them to return to bed?

 

**HILL:**

If we cannot contain the energy

From the Tesseract, then they may not be safe

No matter how far from this base they flee.

 

**FURY:**

Hill, see thou to the Phase 2 prototypes.

Ensure that they are all shipped out from here.

 

**HILL:**

Is this now truly a priority?

 

**FURY:**

We shall, until such time as this world ends,

Continue as though it will still spin on. 

Go now, and clear out all the tech below. 

All of Phase 2 on trucks and gone must be.

 

**HILL:**

Aye sir.  _(to an AGENT)_ Thou, agent there, come thou with me. 

 

 _(Exeunt FURY, HILL, COULSON, and SHIELD AGENTS.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally why am I writing this. I don't even know. But I'm having fun doing it so that's all that matters I guess.


	2. Act I - Scene III

**Scene III - Selvig's Lab**

_(SELVIG_   _is standing by the Tesseract, which is sporadically giving off flares of blue light.)_

_(Enter FURY and COULSON.)_

 

**FURY:** _(to SELVIG)_

Doctor, what is the situation here?

Is there but anything we know for certain?

 

**SELVIG:**

We know the Tesseract doth misbehave.

 

**FURY:**

Is this a jest?

 

**SELVIG:**

                       Nay sir, the Tesseract,

Seems not to just be active, but to act.

To take some action of its own accord.

She doth "behave", and thus, she misbehaves.

 

**FURY:**

How long til thou canst stop the power to it?

 

**SELVIG:**

I fear, sir, it is not that simple, see:

The Tesseract herself provides the power. 

If we could turn it off, she'd turn't back on. 

And if the energy should reach its peak...

 

**FURY:**

I thought we were prepared to do this thing,

The harnessing of energy from space. 

 

**SELVIG** :             

And yet, we still have not the proper harness.

Our calculations still are incomplete.

We have tried all we can, to no avail. 

Not interference, radiation, nay,

All we can put on her, she can throw off.

 

**FURY:**

Didst thou say "radiation"?

 

**SELVIG:**

                                          Nothing harmful.

Only low-level gamma radiation.

 

**FURY:**

_(_ _aside)_ E'en that may harmful be.  _(To SELVIG)_ Say, where is Barton?

 

**SELVIG** :               

The Hawk, as always, is up in his nest. 

 

_(Enter CLINT BARTON on balcony.)_

****

**FURY:** ( _in_ _earpiece)_

I prithee, Agent Barton, make report.

 

_BARTON climbs down from the balcony and comes to stand next to FURY._

 

**FURY:**

Did I not say to keep an eye on things?

Is that not why I gave this post to thee?

 

**BARTON:**

You know that I see better from afar.

 

**FURY** :               

Then tell me; in thy watching from afar,

Hast thou seen anything unusual?

Something that might have caused this strange occurrence?

 

**BARTON:**

Nay, none have come or gone that I have seen.

And Selvig has made no outside contact.

If anyone has tampered with the cube,

It was not on this end, sir.

 

**FURY:**

                                         "On this end?"

 

**BARTON:**

The Tesseract links to the other end

Of outer space. It stands to reason, then,

The door can opened be from either side. 

 

_(On cue, the Tesseract begins to shake and emit bursts of light more rapidly. Energy builds, sounds and lights becoming louder and brighter until the entire stage is shaking._ _An enormous beam of light shoots out from the tesseract and a PORTAL forms from it. A blue fogs fills the room from the portal. As it clears, we can see a figure at the base of the portal, kneeling. He stands and looks up, revealing the face of LOKI LAUFEYSON. He is holding his scepter, but not wearing his helmet. He smiles mischievously at FURY, SELVIG, and BARTON, raising his scepter.)_

 

**FURY:** _(To LOKI)_

Sir, I must ask that you put down the spear.

 

_(LOKI does **not** put down the spear. He looks at it as if seeing it for the first time, then aims it at FURY. A blast of blue energy shoots from the scepter at FURY, who is pushed out of the way by BARTON at the last second. SHIELD AGENTS fire at LOKI, but their shots have no effect. Loki attacks, taking down agents with energy blasts, and with his knives. BARTON tries to stand, raising his gun as LOKI walks toward him.)_

 

**LOKI:** _(Grabbing BARTON's hand)_

I must admit that thou dost show some heart.

And if thou hast a heart, thou hast a mind. 

A mind that shall be under my command!

 

_(LOKI points his scepter at the back of BARTON's head. BARTON straightens and puts away his gun, now under LOKI's control. Meanwhile, FURY places the Tesseract in its case and begins to exit.)_

 

**LOKI:** _(_ _To FURY)_

Please, do not leave. I still have need of that.   

 

**FURY:**

We need not complicate this matter further.

  
**LOKI:**

Of course we must, for I have to come too far

Already for it to be otherwise.

For I am Loki of Asgard and I 

Am burdened with a purpose glorious. 

 

**SELVIG:**

Loki? The god of mischief, brother of Thor?

 

**LOKI:** _(aside)_

I have been on this world for but a moment

And now this fool already speaks of Thor?

Can I not 'scape my brother even here?

 

**FURY:**

We have no quarrel with Asgard's noble folk.

 

**LOKI:**

Nor hath an ant a quarrel with a boot. 

 

**FURY:**

Dost thou intend to step upon us then?

 

**LOKI:**

Nay, nay, the tidings that I bring are glad.

I come with tidings of a world made free.

 

**FURY:**

Made free from what?

 

**LOKI:**

                                  From freedom; life's great lie. 

Once you accept that truth, within your heart, 

_(LOKI turns to face SELVIG, placing his spear against his heart and bringing him under his mind control.)_

You will know peace.

 

**FURY:**                                  

                                  You say "peace", yet I sense

That you speak of the opposite of peace. 

 

_(The Tesseract's energy cloud has reached the ceiling and is beginning to build.)_

 

**BARTON:** _(To LOKI)_

Good sir, Director Fury bides his time.

This building shall collapse soon from the strain.

He means to bury us within this place.

 

**FURY:**

Indeed, like pharaohs of the ancient times.

 

**SELVIG:**

He speaks the truth; the portal is collapsing.

We have two minutes, no more.

 

**LOKI:**

                                                    Very well. 

 

_(LOKI shoots FURY with an energy blast. FURY falls. BARTON takes the case containing the Tesseract and exits along with LOKI and SELVIG.)_

  

**FURY:** _(standing up and speaking into his earpiece)_

He has the Tesseract! Go, track him down!

 

_(Enter COULSON, HILL, and other SHIELD AGENTS, aside, chasing LOKI, BARTON and SELVIG. They fight briefly, but LOKI and the others escape.)_

 

**COULSON:** _(To FURY over earpiece)_

You're clear sir, you must leave the building now!

 

_(He runs as the building collapses in an implosion of blue-white light, joining COULSON and HILL aside.)_

 

**FURY:**

The Tesseract is with the enemy.

Hill, sound th'alert to every living soul:

All who are not engaged with rescue must

Search for the stolen case 'til it is found. 

Coulson, return to base, for as of now

This situation is a Level Seven.

We are at war.

 

**COULSON:**

                         Our trouble's just begun. 

What say, Director, what must now be done?

 

_(FURY doesn't respond. He stands for moment, thinking, then smiles slightly. He has an idea.)_

_(Exeunt_   _FURY, COULSON, HILL, and SHIELD AGENTS_ _.)_


	3. Act I - Scene IV

**Scene IV - Russia, India**

_(Enter CHORUS)_

**CHORUS:**

So Loki flies away to parts unknown

The Tesseract is out of reach of SHIELD.

Now Fury puts in motion his grand plan,

A desperate ploy that may set all aright.

The stage has all been set for this our play.

And now the actors enter in the scene. 

Our players are assembled, one by one. 

_(Exit CHORUS)_

 

_(Enter NATASHA ROMANOFF on balcony, as a RUSSIAN WAREHOUSE. She is seated, tied to a chair, being threatened by the RUSSIAN BOSS.)_

 

**BOSS:**

This is not how I wished tonight to go.

 

**NATASHA:**

I know what you expected of this night.

I do believe that this is preferable. 

 

**BOSS:**              

Why were you sent on such an errand strange,

Transporting random items?

 

**NATASHA:**                                            

                                              I believed

Exports were Gen'ral Solohob's purview.

 

**BOSS:**                

What? Solohob? Thy information is 

Outdated. Now I know to whom I speak:

The famed Black Widow. Yet it is a shame:

It seems she's no more than a pretty face. 

 

**NATASHA:**

You truly think that I am pretty, hmm? 

( _aside)_ "A pretty face", ha! I shall show him soon. 

That looks can quite deceive a simple man.

And I am far more than I first appear.  

 

_A phone rings. The BOSS answers._

 

**BOSS:**   _(on phone)_

Hello?  _(to ROMANOFF)_ It seems the message is for you. 

Who is this?

 

**COULSON:** _(over phone)_            

                        You are there at 114

Solenski Plaza, on floor number 3.

Please give the phone to Agent Romanoff

Lest we be forced to blow the building up

Before you've even time to reach the lobby. 

 

_(He hands to phone to ROMANOFF)_

 

**COULSON:**              

Miss Romanoff, we need you to come in. 

 

**NATASHA:**              

You interrupt my work to tell me this? 

 

**COULSON:**              

I do believe this doth take precedence.

 

**NATASHA:**                

I am conducting an interrogation.

The man hath given me everything I seek. 

 

**BOSS:**

I have not...given you...everything you seek...

 

_(NATASHA rolls her eyes at him)_

 

**NATASHA:**

Do not call me away from here just now.

The work I do is far too critical. 

 

**COULSON:**                

Natasha, Barton hath been compromised. 

  

**NATASHA:** _(aside)_

Oh, revelation dire! Can it be?

My dearest friend is truly compromised?

This work I shall resume another time. 

If Barton is in danger, I must go.

_(to COULSON)_ A moment, Coulson. 

 

_(She attacks several THUGS, breaking the chair and escaping.)_

**NATASHA:**

                                                        Where is Barton now?

 

**COULSON:**

We do not know.

 

**NATASHA:**                                            

                               Yet surely he still lives?

 

**COULSON:**              

Far as we know. When you return we shall

Explain all that transpired in thy absence. 

But first, you must speak to the big man now.

 

**NATASHA:**

Thou knowest, Coulson, that Stark trusts me not.

 

**COULSON:**                    

Nay, I shall speak to Stark, for me, he trusts. 

The big man's thy responsibility. 

 

_(Exeunt NATASHA, THUGS, and BOSS.)_

_(Enter a GIRL, below, in an INDIAN CITY. She runs through a crowd, and is met by BRUCE BANNER.)_

 

**GIRL:**                            

Please sir, I need a doctor, it's my father...

 

**BANNER:**                        

Calm down. What's wrong?

 

**GIRL:**                                                                      

                                          My father, he is sick.

Please, can you help?

 

_(She holds out some money to him.)_

 

**BANNER:**                                                          

                                     I will do what I can. 

                                    

_(He follows her into a SHACK, then she quickly exits.)_

 

**BANNER:**

I should have asked for payment in advance. 

 

_(Enter NATASHA.)_

 

**NATASHA:**    

For someone who avoids a stressful life,

This seems a curious place to settle down. 

 

**BANNER:**

Avoiding stress is not the trick.

 

**NATASHA:**                                                                        

                                                  Then what?

 

**BANNER:**                            

How wise to bring me to the city's edge.

This building is surrounded, I presume?

 

**NATASHA:**

Nay, only you and I.

 

**BANNER:**                                                      

                                  And who art thou?

 

**NATASHA:**                        

Natasha Romanoff, agent of SHIELD. 

 

**BANNER:**                              

Why art thou here then, Agent Romanoff?

To kill me?

 

**NATASHA:**

No, I come on SHIELD's behalf. 

 

**BANNER:**                              

 SHIELD? How did they discover I was here?

 

**NATASHA:**                          

'Twas not so much that SHIELD found thee as that

We never lost thee in the first place, Doctor. 

We kept our distance, aye, and even kept

Away some others who were interested. 

 

**BANNER:**

Why?

 

**NATASHA:**                                        

               Fury seems to have some trust in thee. 

And now we have a need of thy assistance. 

 

**BANNER:**

And what if I refuse?

 

**NATASHA:**                                                                  

                                  Then I'd persuade thee. 

 

**BANNER:**

And if my...other self refused? What then?

 

**NATASHA:**                                

You've gone a year now without incident.

A record surely you wish not to break.

 

**BANNER:**                                      

I cannot always have the things I wish. 

 

**NATASHA:**

We face a planet-wide catastrophe.

 

**BANNER:**                                      

Those, I make active effort to avoid. 

 

_(She shows him a picture of the Tesseract from a file)_

 

**NATASHA:**                                      

This is the Tesseract. This small blue cube

Has energy to tear the world apart. 

 

**BANNER:**                                        

What need has Fury of my help in this?

What would have me do, swallow the thing?

 

**NATASHA:**                                      

It has been taken; he would have you find it. 

The cube doth give off gamma radiation

Too faint for SHIELD's weak instruments to trace. 

Thou art a gamma expert; one could say

That none know gamma rays as well as thee.

If any man did know the subject better,

Then I would speak to him, and not to thee.  

 

**BANNER:**                                        

Then Fury truly does not seek the monster?

 

**NATASHA:**                                      

Not that he told me.

 

**BANNER:**

                                And he tells you all?

 

**NATASHA:**                                        

To Fury you must speak. He needs your help.

 

**BANNER:**                                          

He needs my help, or needs me in cage?

 

**NATASHA:**                                        

No one will cage thee...

   

**BANNER:** _(angrily)_

                                        Do not lie to me!

 

_(NATASHA pulls her gun and aims it at BANNER.)_

 

**BANNER:**                                          

Apologies, that was quite rude of me.

I simply wished to see how you reacted. 

Now, let us make this simple - do not shoot

and I will keep my other self in check. 

In troth, I do not wish to cause a scene. 

 

**NATASHA:**   _(into earpiece)_  

All may stand down. 

 

**BANNER:**                                                                              

                                  "'Tis only you and I?"

I thought that I had asked thee not to lie. 

_(Exeunt)_             


	4. Act I - Scene V

**Scene V - SHIELD analytical room, Brooklyn, and Stark Tower**

 

_(Enter NICK FURY, aside in SHIELD ANALYTICAL ROOM, with WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL MEMBERS on screens.)_

 

**COUNCIL MEMBER 1:**

I fear you've overstepped your boundaries, Fury.

You deal with forces you cannot control.

 

**FURY:**                        

Hast thou e'er been to war, good councilman?

Hast thou seen much of fighting in thy day?

In war, didst thou e'er feel much of "control"?

 

**COUNCIL MEMBER 1:**

Then Earth is now at war with this...Asgard?

 

**FURY:**                            

You are correct to say we are at war

Yet we war not with Asgard, only Loki. 

 

**COUNCIL MEMBER 2:**

Yet surely Loki does not work alone.

Do I recall some mention of a brother?

 

**FURY:**                              

Intelligence says Thor will harm us not.

Yet he is worlds away, and we cannot

Either depend on him to render aid. 

 

**COUNCIL MEMBER 1:**      

Then we should shift our focus to Phase Two. 

It was designed for such events as this. 

 

**FURY:**                              

Phase Two has not yet been prepared for use.

And yet our enemy is fully ready. 

We must mount a response.

 

**COUNCIL MEMBER 1:**

If you'll recall,

Th'Avengers Initiative was wholly scrapped. 

 

**FURY:**                                

I did not come to speak of the Avengers. 

 

**COUNCIL MEMBER 1:**

We run a network of security

That is the world's greatest and most covert.

Yet you'd leave the fate of humanity

To nothing but a small handful of freaks?

 

**FURY:**                                

I leave nothing to no one; as I said

It is most crucial we mount a response. 

That is why I would call upon these people

Estranged, indeed, unbalanced they may be,

But with incentive, I believe...

 

**COUNCIL MEMBER 2:**                                                      

                                                 "Believe?"

 

**COUNCIL MEMBER 1:**        

Such sentiments will win us not this war.

 

**FURY** :                               

In that point, councilman, you are correct:

Not sentiments win wars, nay, soldiers do. 

                                        

_(Enter STEVE ROGERS on balcony in BROOKLYN GYM. He is repeatedly hitting a PUNCHING BAG, increasing in speed as he speaks.)_

 

**STEVE:**                                

Too many nights since I came to this time

I find that that sleep escapes my troubled mind. 

And so I spend my nights here in this gym

In hopes it may be cleared by exercise.

Yet still I find my soul is restless, aye,

And visions of my past invade my present. 

I see a battle, seventy years past,

I see myself escape as fire rains down,

The villainous group called Hydra in pursuit. 

I see a plane that hovers o'er the ocean

Aboard are missiles ready to deploy.

I hear myself call out "there is no time,

I must direct the plane into the water."

The last thing I do see before I fall:

A photo of my darling Peggy's face. 

My love, to whom I promised one last dance,

Which we shall never have. The plane descends

And I know nothing else but cold and ice.

But I have comfort knowing all are safe.

I sleep, I think, to never wake again,

But I do wake, to find a strange new world,

So much unlike the one that I had left....

_(STEVE punches with all his strength, sending the PUNCHING BAG flying.)_

 

_(Enter FURY)_

 

**STEVE:**   _(aside)_

Ah, now Director Fury comes to call.

He's been a friend to me the past few months.

Indeed, he was one of the first I met

When I arrived in this new century. 

Yet surely he would give some task to me.

I wonder what strange things may be in store.

What would the good Director now direct?

 

**FURY:**

Thou hast some trouble sleeping, Captain?

 

**STEVE:**                                                                                                  

                                                                        Aye.

But then, I slept for seven decades, sir.

I've had enough of sleep to last a lifetime. 

 

**FURY:**                                  

I'd think you'd wish to fill your sleepless nights

With celebration. Why spend them this way

When you could be exploring all the world?

 

**STEVE:**                                

When I did fall asleep within the ice

The world was in the chaos of a war.

When I awoke they said the war was won

Yet in the winning, still, so much was lost. 

 

**FURY:**                                  

Our history is littered with mistakes.

And some we've made quite recently, it seems. 

 

**STEVE:**                                  

You've come to bring a mission, sir?

 

**FURY:**

                                                              I have.

 

**STEVE:**                                  

To get me out into the world again?

 

**FURY:**                                    

To save it. 

 

_(He hands STEVE a file containing a picture of the Tesseract.)_

 

**STEVE:**                                                        

                         I remember this device. 

'Twas Hydra's secret weapon in the war. 

I thought it had been lost.     

 

**FURY:**                                                                                  

                                            And so it had.

'Til Howard Stark did find it in the ocean

While he did search for thee. He did believe,

As we do, that the Tesseract was key

To energy unlimited. 

 

**STEVE:**                                                                          

                                  'Twas stolen?

 

**FURY:**                                        

By Loki, one who comes from far away. 

If you should join, there's much that you must learn.

The world's become far stranger than you know. 

 

**STEVE:**                                        

I doubt that much could still surprise me now.

 

**FURY:**                                          

I'll bet ten dollars thou shalt be surprised. 

A packet waits at your apartment with

All of the information you will need. 

You have dealt with the Tesseract before.

Are there some details you could share with us?

 

**STEVE:**                                        

The only thing I care to share is this:

It never should have left the ocean floor. 

 

_(Exeunt STEVE and FURY)_

 

_(Enter TONY STARK, below in STARK TOWER. The voice of JARVIS is heard from offstage.)_

 

**JARVIS:**                                        

Sir, Agent Coulson on the phone for you.

 

**TONY:**                                          

Tell him that I am unavailable. 

 

**JARVIS:**                                          

He's quite insistent on the matter, sir.

 

**TONY:**                                          

Then end the call. I have a previous

engagement, which I mean to keep.

 

**JARVIS:**                                                                                                    

                                                       Aye sir. 

 

_(Enter PEPPER POTTS)_  

 

**PEPPER:**                                        

The levels still hold steady, so I think.

The arc reactor soon will activate.

Stark Tower will then solely run on clean,

Sustainable energy. All goes as planned.

 

**T0NY:**                                            

Of course all goes as planned, I was involved!

So then, how does it feel to be a genius?

 

**PEPPER:**                                        

I surely would not know.

 

**TONY:**                                                                                  

                                         What dost thou mean?

Did not all we've achieved here come from thee?

 

**PEPPER:**                                        

Nay, this achievement did all stem from this.  _(She points to the arc reactor in his chest)_

 

**TONY:**  

Yet surely you deserve some of the credit.

Stark Tower truly was all thy creation.

Say, twelve percent?

 

**PEPPER:**                                                                    

                                  What, only twelve percent?

 

**TONY:**                                          

Perhaps fifteen.

 

**PEPPER:**

                            Just twelve, for my creation?

 

**TONY:**

I did the heavy lifting in the project. 

Quite literally - I lifted heavy objects. 

Then, the dilemma with security. 

For which, if I recall, blame falls on you.

My elevator...

 

**PEPPER:**

_Our_ elevator.

 

**TONY:**                                                                                      

                                                  Was

All filled with workmen. I fear I shall pay

For my remarks about percentages

In some small, subtle manner later on.

 

_(PEPPER pours two glasses of champagne, giving one to TONY.)_  

**PEPPER:**                                          

And I suspect it may be less than subtle. 

 

**TONY:**                                            

When our next building we complete, it shall

Have thy name writ in lights upon the side.

 

**PEPPER:**                                          

Nay, my name shall be writ upon the deed. 

 

**TONY:**                                            

Canst thou pay for it?

_(Both laugh.)_

 

**JARVIS:**

                                      Sir, the telephone.

I fear my protocols have been o'erwritten.

 

**COULSON:** _(_ _On phone)_

Stark, answer thou the phone, for we must speak.

 

**TONY:**                                              

Then leave a message. I am occupied. 

 

**COULSON:**                                        

I come to thee with urgent business, Stark.

 

**TONY:**                                            

Then thou canst leave thy message urgently. 

 

_(Enter COULSON)_  

 

**TONY:**                                            

Another breach in our security!

 

**COULSON:**                                      

Hello there Mr. Stark.

 

**PEPPER:**                                                                            

                                     Ah, Phil, come in.

 

**TONY:** _(aside)_  

"Phil"? I have only known the man as "Agent".

 

**PEPPER:**                                        

Come in, we celebrate our grand success!

 

**TONY:**                                            

Which is precisely why he cannot stay. 

 

**COULSON:**                                      

We'd like you to review this file soon.

 

_(He hands TONY a file)_

 

**TONY:**                                            

I like not having things placed in my hands. 

                                                                                                                      

**PEPPER:**                                          

I do not mind it so. Perhaps a trade. 

 

_(She takes the file from COULSON, handing him her glass of champagne, then hands the file to TONY as she takes his glass.)_

 

**TONY:**

The hours for a consultation are

From 8 to 5....

 

**COULSON:**                                                                

                          This is no consultation. 

 

**PEPPER:**  

Does this, perhaps, relate to the Avengers?

Of which, of course, I know nothing at all...

 

**TONY:**  

I did believe that project had been scrapped.

And furthermore, I was not qualified. 

 

**PEPPER:**                                          

I did not know this either. 

 

**TONY:**                                                                                        

                                            I recall

You thought me "volatile" and " self-obsessed",

I "work not well with others"... 

 

**PEPPER:**                                                                                            

                                                   This, I knew.

 

**COULSON:**

You'll find that things have changed in recent days.

We are no longer so preoccupied

With such details of personality. 

 

**TONY:**

Miss Potts, a moment please? 

_(PEPPER walks over to TONY, who begins placing the files in a computer)_

**TONY:**

                                                 I did believe

That we did share a tender moment then.                                                         

 

**PEPPER:**  

Then I, perhaps, shared twelve percent of it. 

Phil seems quite shaken. I fear this may be

More serious than we do know as yet. 

 

**TONY:**                                               

How didst thou come to notice he is shaken?

And why is he called "Phil"?

 

**PEPPER:**                                                                                          

                                                What is all this?

 

**TONY:**

Ah, all of this is...

 

_(he expands his arms, and several holographic profiles begin to appear, floating in front of him)._

 

**TONY:**                                                                        

                                  Well...'tis all of this!

 

_(TONY and PEPPER watch in awe as scenes of the other AVENGERS, including CAPTAIN AMERICA, THE HULK, and THOR, in action play out in front of them.)_    

 

**PEPPER:**                                              

I travel to D.C. tonight.

 

**TONY:**

                                        Tomorrow.

 

**PEPPER:**                                              

Thou hast much work to do.

 

**TONY:**                                                                                            

                                                If I did not?

 

**PEPPER:**                                                

Thou meanest when thou hast finished with thy work?

Well, then, I say...

 

_(PEPPER whispers something in TONY's ear. He gasps.)_

 

**TONY:**                                                                                

                                    We have a bargain then.

 

_(PEPPER kisses TONY before turning to leave.)_

 

_(Exeunt PEPPER and COULSON)._

 

( _TONY holds a projection of the Tesseract in his hand)_

 

**TONY:**                                                    

My father found this alien device

Upon the ocean floor whilst he did search.

How strange it falls to me to find it now. 

Though first I was rejected from their plans

They now have come to call upon my help.

And I will gladly give what aid I can.

I shall endeavor now to play my part

And prove that Tony Stark still hath a heart. 

 

_(Exit TONY.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long! I couldn't find a good way to split up these mini-scenes so I combined them! Next chapter will be closer to normal length.


	5. Act I - Scene VI

**Scene VI - Aboard a SHIELD Quinjet , In An Underground Lab, and Aboard the Helicarrier**

 

 

_(Enter STEVE and COULSON on balcony, as SHIELD QUINJET)_

 

**STEVE:**              

This Doctor Banner aimed to recreate

The selfsame serum Erskine gave to me?

 

**COULSON:**        

Aye, many others made attempt as well.

You were a hero unlike any other

A super-hero, some would later say.

What's more, the first. This Banner did believe

That gamma radiation could unlock

Erskine's long-lost original formula.

 

**STEVE:**                

And yet it seems it went not well for him. 

 

**COULSON:**          

Nay, it did not. Yet when he is himself. 

Banner is comparable to Steven Hawking.

_(STEVE looks confused)_

That is to say, he's quite intelligent. 

_(A pause)_

I must say, Captain, it is quite an honor

To meet thee finally, officially.

Then, I suppose that we have met already.

I watched you while you slept.

_(Both are feeling awkward now)_ That is to say

While you were still unconscious...from the ice...

_(An awkward pause)_

It is an honor working with thee, sir. 

 

**STEVE:**                

I hope I am the man to do this work.

                                             

**COULSON:**          

I do believe you are. And furthermore

We have restored your uniform, and I

Had some input as to its new design.

 

  **STEVE:**                

The uniform? Dost thou not think the stars

and stripes seem quite old-fashioned in these times?

 

**COULSON:**            

With these events so recently occurred

And all the things that soon shall come to light

The world may need old-fashioned sentiments. 

 

_(Exeunt COULSON and STEVE)_

_(Enter LOKI, aside in UNDERGROUND LAB. Several MIND CONTROLLED SOLDIERS walk around, and SELVIG works on a device. LOKI sits down, meditating, holding his scepter. Everything goes dark but one light on LOKI. Enter THE OTHER, with LOKI.)_

 

**THE** **OTHER** :         

The Chitauri grow impatient for a fight.

 

**LOKI:**                      

Then let them fight amongst themselves, and soon 

I'll lead them into battle glorious.

 

**THE OTHER:**          

Battle, against the meager might of Earth?

 

**LOKI:**                      

Not lengthy, aye, but glorious battle still

If thy force doth live up to all thy boasts.

 

**THE OTHER:**          

Art thou now doubting us? Now doubting him?

The one who placed the scepter in thy hand?

Who gave you ancient knowledge, purpose new,

When you had been defeated and cast out?

 

**LOKI:**                    

I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard!

Betrayed...

 

**THE OTHER:**                            

                      How small doth thy ambition seem.

'Tis born of childish need. We look beyond

The Earth to greater worlds that soon shall be

Unveiled by power of the Tesseract. 

 

**LOKI:**                        

You do not yet possess the Tesseract. 

 

_(THE OTHER moves to attack LOKI, but stops when LOKI points his scepter.)_

 

**LOKI:**                      

I do not threaten thee, but would remind thee

Until I ope the door, your force is mine.

I have command, and you are naught but words. 

 

**THE OTHER:**          

You soon shall have your war, Asgardian. 

But if you are to fail in your one task, 

If we do not obtain the Tesseract,

Then there will be no realm, no barren moon,

No crevice where he cannot hunt you down.

You think that you have tasted pain before?

He'll make you long for something sweet as pain.

 

_(THE OTHER places his hand on LOKI's shoulder, transporting him back to the UNDERGROUND LAB. LOKI looks around for a minute, angry.)_

_(Exeunt LOKI, THE OTHER, SELVIG, and SOLDIERS.)_

 

_(Enter COULSON and STEVE, below on the HELLICARRIER DECK. NATASHA is waiting for them.)_

 

**COULSON:**

Ah, Captain Rogers - Agent Romanoff.

 

**STEVE:**

Ma'am.

 

**NATASHA:**                            

                 Hello.  _(To Coulson)_ Sir, you're needed on the bridge. 

 

**COULSON:**                

Then I shall meet thee there when thou art finished. 

 

_(Exit. COULSON)_

 

**NATASHA:**                  

'Twas quite the stir at SHIELD when thou wert found

Alive after such time within the ice. 

It seemed to me that Coulson might be faint. 

Has he yet asked thee for thy signature

Upon his Captain America trading cards?

 

**STEVE:**                          

What trading cards?

   

**NATASHA:**                                                      

                                 It is a vintage set.

He is quite proud to own them. 

_(Enter BANNER, nervously.)_

                                                     Dr. Banner?

 

_(BANNER turns, noticing STEVE and NATASHA for the first time.)_                                                    

 

**BANNER:**   _(To STEVE, awkwardly)_

Oh, yes, they told me you'd be here. Hello!

 

**STEVE:**                              

The rumor is that thou canst find the cube. 

 

**BANNER:**                            

Is that the only rumor thou hast heard?

 

**STEVE:**                              

The only one with which I am concerned. 

 

**BANNER:**                            

I daresay this must all seem strange to you. 

 

_(Several SHIELD AGENTS run past in a military-like formation)_

 

**STEVE:**                              

Some elements do strike familiar chords. 

 

**NATASHA:**                          

Good gentlemen, I strongly recommend

That we all move inside, for in a moment, 

I think it shall become quite hard to breathe. 

 

_(The HELICARRIER begins to shake as it prepares to fly.)_

 

**STEVE:**

Is this strange ship, in fact, a submarine?

 

**BANNER:**                          

They wish to have me in a pressurized

Submerged container made of metal? Ha!

 

_(The HELICARRIER begins to fly.)_

 

**BANNER:**                            

It seems we are to fly instead of sink!

Oh, this is all much worse than I did think!

 

_(Exeunt STEVE, NATASHA, BANNER, and SHIELD AGENTS)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this mess so far! I'm planning on updating every Sunday (because #ShakespeareSunday sounds cool), but it might be more often depending on when I get chapters finished. If you’ve enjoyed what you read so far, don’t forget to leave kudos!


	6. Act II- Scene I

** ACT II **

**Scene I - On the bridge of the Helicarrier, and in Loki's underground lab**

 

_(Enter CHORUS)_

 

 **CHORUS:**        

I call upon you all, the audience,

To use all your imagination now.

Imagine that you see before you here

A ship that sails both on the open seas,

And on the winds within the endless sky. 

The Helicarrier, SHIELD's grand, floating base,

Upon which, now, our heroes have arrived.

Imagine that you see its turbines turn

Its engines start as it prepares to fly.

Then, this strange metal ship lifts from the ground

And starts to sail away into the air. 

Imagine that you see it all before you

And find yourself transported to the scene

Onboard the ship as it is setting sail. 

 

_(FURY stands at his console at the center of the HELICARRIER BRIDGE. Enter COULSON and HILL, walking to stand next to him.)_

**HILL:**  

Sir, we are ready for departure.

 

 **FURY:**                                                                 

                                                    Good. 

 

_(Enter STEVE, NATASHA, and BANNER. They walk to join FURY, COULSON and HILL. Steve hands FURY ten dollars, referring to their earlier bet. FURY shakes BANNER's hand.)_

 

 **FURY:**                

Ah, Doctor, I am glad to see thee here. 

 

 **BANNER:**          

And how long dost thou think I shall remain?

 

 **FURY:**                

Until we have recovered the Tesseract. 

Then thou art free to leave as thou dost wish. 

 

 **BANNER:**            

What progress have we made toward finding it?

 

 **COULSON:**          

We now are sweeping every camera

Which we have access to by wireless means.

Computers, cell phones, all that can connect

To satellites serves as our eyes and ears. 

 

 **NATASHA:**          

I fear we still shall not find them in time. 

 

 **BANNER:**              

Then narrow down the search.  What number of

Spectrometers dost thou have access to?

 

 **COULSON:**          

What number are there?

 

 **BANNER:**                                                

                                      Call each lab you know

Instruct them to place their spectrometers

Upon the roof and calibrate them well

For gamma rays. I shall observe the pattern 

Of signals, and create an algorithm

By which we then may track the Tesseract,

Or mayhap, shall at least rule out some places.

Is there some place I may begin my work?

 

 **FURY:**                  

Go with him, Agent Romanoff, and show

To Doctor Banner his new laboratory. 

 

 **NATASHA:**           

I think this lab shall suit thee nicely, Doctor.

We have all the equipment you may need. 

_(Exeunt NATASHA and BANNER.)_

 

_(Enter LOKI, SELVIG, BARTON, and several SOLDIERS, on balcony, as UNDERGROUND LAB)._

 

 **SELVIG:** _(To a SOLDIER)_

You, put that there.  _(To BARTON)_ Where didst thou find these men?

 

 **BARTON:**              

SHIELD never has been short of enemies. 

_(He holds up a screen showing information on IRIDIUM)._

Is this what thou dost need?

 

 **SELVIG:**                                                  

                                              Iridium. 

Aye, 'tis. It can be found in meteorites.

And it produces anti-protons. It

May prove to be most difficult to find. 

 

 **CLINT:**                    

Especially if SHIELD knows thou dost need it. 

 

 **SELVIG:**                  

Yet I knew not that I had need of it!

The Tesseract has shown me many things,

Not only simple knowledge, but the truth. 

 

 **LOKI:**                      

I know. What has it shown thee, Agent Barton?

 

 **BARTON:**                

The target which my arrows next shall strike. 

 

 **LOKI:**                        

What dost thou need?

 

 **BARTON:**                                                    

                                 Diversion.  _(Grabs his bow)_ And an eye. 

 

_(Exeunt LOKI, BARTON, SELVIG, and SOLDIERS)._

 

_(Below on HELICARRIER BRIDGE)_

 

 **COULSON:**                

 If it is not a bother....

 

 **STEVE:**                                                            

                                     Nay, 'tis not. 

 

 **COULSON:**                

It is a vintage set. It took some time

Near two years 'til I could collect the lot

They are still in an excellent condition...

 

_(An AGENT walks up to COULSON and STEVE.)_

 

 **AGENT:**                      

Sir, we believe that we have found a match.

Near seventy percent.

 

 **COULSON:**                                                      

                                     And his location?

 

 **AGENT:**                      

In Stuttgart, Germany, at Konigstrasse.

He does not seem to be concerned with hiding. 

 

 **FURY:**                          

Then, Captain, I believe it is your turn.

 

 **STEVE:**                          

With luck, we soon shall see the cube returned.  

 

 _(Exeunt FURY, HILL, COULSON, STEVE, and SHIELD AGENTS.)_                    


	7. Act II - Scene II

**Scene II - Stuttgart, Germany**

 

_(In a museum in STUTTGART, GERMANY, a fancy gala is taking place. MUSICIANS are playing, entertaining elegantly dressed PARTYGOERS. Several GUARDS are standing watch, aside. Their concentration is broken when one is shot with an arrow and killed. Enter BARTON and SOLDIERS, aside with GUARDS. They walk to a locked door, and BARTON pulls out an EYE SCANNER. Enter LOKI above on balcony, dressed in a suit and holding a cane. He descends the stairs dramatically.)_

 

 **LOKI:**  

And so begins the next phase of my plan

By which we shall obtain the things we need.

Now I assist another in his goal

Providing a diversion, and an eye

While Agent Barton furthers our true cause.

Now I shall play the role I know the best

Now Loki, god of mischief, plays his tricks. 

 

_(LOKI continues down the stairs. He clubs a PARTYGOER with his cane, flipping him onto a table and jabbing a DEVICE into his eye. The crowd erupts into chaos, and people begin running and screaming. A holographic eye appears at the end of BARTON's eye scanner, and the door unlocks. Barton walks through the door, finding a CABINET, which he opens to find a cylinder of IRIDIUM.)_

 

**BARTON:**

Ah, here we are! I think this shall do well. 

 

_(Exeunt BARTON and SOLDIERS)_

_(Meanwhile, LOKI walks to the head of the crowd as people are running away. His ARMOR and HELMET appear, and his cane transforms into his now-familiar SCEPTER)._

 

**LOKI:**

Now, kneel before me!  _(Yelling)_ KNEEL I say to thee!

_(Everyone becomes quiet and kneels.)_

Is this not simpler and more natural?

It is the truth unspoken of your race

That humans long for subjugation, aye

The lure of freedom seemeth bright to you

Yet it diminishes the joy of life

Creating a mad scramble in its place

For power, for your very sense of self.

You were not made to rule, but to be ruled.

Before the end, you all shall always kneel. 

 

_(An OLD MAN stands up.)_

**OLD MAN:**

Nay, we shall never kneel to men like you. 

 

**LOKI:**

But you are wrong; there are no men like me.

 

**OLD MAN:**

Nay, nay, for there are always men like you. 

 

**LOKI:**

Look now unto your elder, my good people.

Let him be an example to you all.

 

_(LOKI raises his scepter, and an ENERGY BEAM shoots from it, aimed at the OLD MAN. Enter CAPTAIN AMERICA, rushing into to block the beam just before it hits its target.)_

 

 **CAPTAIN** **AMERICA:**

The last time that I came to Germany

And saw a man who stood above the rest

I found we disagreed on many things. 

 

**LOKI:**

The solider, ah, the man from out of time.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

You'll find it is not I who's out of time. 

 

_(A SHIELD QUINJET appears above, with its gun aimed at LOKI)_

 

 **NATASHA:**   _(From QUINJET)_

Now, Loki, drop your weapons and stand down.

 

_(LOKI fires an energy blast at the QUINJET, which quickly maneuvers out of the way. CAP throws his shield at LOKI, and they fight. The fight ends when LOKI knocks CAP to the ground and points his SCEPTER at him)_

 

**LOKI:**

Kneel. 

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

            Not this day, nor ever, shall I kneel. 

 

_(Suddenly, loud music is heard. CAP and LOKI look up.)_

 

 **TONY:**   _(over QUINJET speakers)_

Say, Agent Romanoff, hast thou missed me?

 

_(Enter IRON MAN. He blasts Loki, knocking him down, as he lands.)_

 

**IRON MAN:**

Choose well what thou dost next, thou Reindeer Games.

_(LOKI puts up his hands. His armor and helmet transform back into a suit.)_

A wise decision. 

 _(To CAP)_ Captain. 

 

 **CAPTAIN AMERICA:**      

          Mr. Stark. 

 

 _(Exeunt CAP, IRON MAN, and LOKI. They reenter above on balcony, as SHIELD QUINJET, with NATASHA. FURY speaks to her through her headset.)_      

 

**FURY:**

Has he yet spoken?

 

 **NATASHA:**    

                                Not one single word. 

 

**FURY:**

Bring Loki here, for we have not much time. 

 

_(STEVE and TONY are watching a tied-up LOKI from a distance, talking quietly to each other.)_

 

**STEVE:**

I like this not.

 

**TONY:**

                        What, that the Rock of Ages

Was so easily given to surrender?

 

**STEVE:**

It did not seem to me to be so easy. 

This Loki is a fighter.

 

**TONY:**

                                     So are you.

You seem quite nimble for a man your age. 

What is your secret, then, pilates?

 

**STEVE:**

What?

 

**TONY:**

'Tis similar to calisthenics. You 

Mayhap have missed some things while you spent time

As a Capsicle.     

 

**STEVE:**

Fury did not say

That he had asked for your help in this mission. 

 

**TONY:**

Yes, there are many things he does not tell. 

 

_(THUNDER booms and LIGHTNING flashes. The jet begins to shake.)_

 

**NATASHA:**

What is the source of this most sudden storm?

 

_(LOKI looks out the window nervously)_

 

**TONY:**

What's this, a god afraid of measly lightning?

 

**LOKI:**

I am not overfond of what comes after.

 

_(A blinding light hits the jet. Enter THOR! He opens the ramp and grabs LOKI by the collar, flying out. Exeunt THOR and LOKI. STEVE and TONY are shocked. TONY puts on his IRON MAN helmet.)_

 

 **IRON MAN:  
** Now there is this man, whoe'er he may be.

 

**NATASHA:**

Another Asgardian?

 

**STEVE:**

                                 A friend, or foe?

 

**IRON MAN:**

It matters not. If Loki's freed or killed

The Tesseract is all but lost to us. 

 

**STEVE:**

Stark, we must make a plan 'fore we attack.

 

**IRON MAN:**

My plan is this: attack!

 

_(Exit IRON MAN, flying out of the jet. STEVE grabs a parachute to follow.)_

 

**NATASHA:**

                                     If I were you

I'd stay behind.

 

**STEVE:**

                           I do not think I can.

 

**NATASHA:**

Asgardians come out of ancient legends.

They're nearly gods, or close as one can be. 

 

 **STEVE:**  

'Tis only in one God that I believe

And I do not think he would dress so oddly. 

Now I shall go and sort this matter out

That it's become a mess, I have no doubt.

 

 _(Exit STEVE, jumping out of the jet with a parachute. Exit NATASHA.)_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a double update as an apology for missing last week (also because I really wanted to write this chapter, I love the Stuttgart scene). I promise I'll do my best to keep to my update schedule going forward. Stay tuned for Act II Scene III next Sunday! I'm hyped because I FINALLY GET TO WRITE THOR, IT'S ABOUT TIME! If you've enjoyed what you've read so far, don't forget to leave kudos!


	8. Act II - Scene III

**Scene III - In a forest**

 

_(Enter THOR and LOKI. The former throws the latter into the side of a mountain and raises his hammer, MJÖLNIR.)_

 

**THOR:**

Where is the Tesseract? I prithee, speak!

 

**LOKI:**

I have missed thee as well, my dearest brother. 

 

**THOR:**

Do I look to be in a gaming mood?

 

**LOKI:**

Perhaps you should be thanking me instead

of threatening me. Without the Bifrost's aid,

What quantity of darkest magic did

Allfather Odin have to conjure up

To bring thee here, to thy most precious Earth?

 

_(THOR drops Mjölnir and picks up LOKI)_

 

**THOR:**

I thought you dead.

 

**LOKI:**

                                  And did you mourn me, brother?

 

**THOR:**

As did we all. Our father...

 

**LOKI:**

                                                _Your_ father.

He surely told you my true parentage

 

_(THOR puts down LOKI, who take a step away from him.)_

 

**THOR:**

Yet were we not as brothers raised? Indeed,

Did we not play together in our youth

And then fight side-by-side when we were older?

Do you remember none of what I say?

 

**LOKI:**

All I recall is shadow; all my life

I lived within the shade of your renown.

Then, falling from the Bifrost's rainbow bridge,

Cast into nothingness by your own hand,

I, Loki, who once was, and should be, king!

 

**THOR:**

So you would claim this world which I hold dear

As recompense for these imagined slights?

Then know that Earth is under my protection.

 

**LOKI:** _(laughs)_

And you have done a marvelous job of it.

While humans kill each by the millions

Their mighty guardian makes idle threats. 

I mean to rule this world, as is my right.

 

**THOR:**

You think yourself above the human race?

 

**LOKI:**

Of course.

 

**THOR:**

**  
**                      Then you know naught of ruling, brother. 

I think the throne would suit thee ill indeed. 

 

**LOKI:**

I've seen more worlds than you have ever known!

I've learned much in my exile, Odinson.

The Tesseract's true power....when I wield it... 

 

**THOR:**

Who showed this power to thee? What force controls

The man who would be king?

 

**LOKI:**

                                              I _am_ a king!

 

**THOR:**

Not in this world! Give up the Tesseract,

This dream that is like poison to thy mind. 

Return with me to Asgard, to our home. 

 

**LOKI:**

Ah, but I do not have Tesseract.

Without the cube, you cannot bring me home

Yet I have sent it off, I know not where.

 

**THOR:**

Now listen well to me....

_(THOR is knocked down by IRON MAN, who enters, flying)._

 

**LOKI:**

I'm listening...

 

_(THOR stands up. IRON MAN is standing, keeping his distance. His helmet opens.)_

 

**THOR:**

I must insist, do not touch me again. 

 

**IRON MAN:**

Then do not take that which belongs to me. 

 

**THOR:**

You do not know what you are dealing with.

 

**IRON MAN:** _(Noticing THOR's cape and Asgardian armor)_

Some play thou art performing in the park?

What other reason for this costume strange?

Say, doth thy mother know thou wearest her drapes?

 

**THOR:**

These matters are beyond you, man of metal. 

My brother will face Asgard's justice now. 

 

**IRON MAN:**

If he relinquishes the Tesseract

Then he is yours to do with as you will.

Until then, do not interfere, thou tourist. 

 

_(IRON MAN's helmet shuts and he begins to walk away. As he does, THOR pulls Mjölnir, and in the same motion, throws it, knocking down IRON MAN. Meanwhile, LOKI is watching from balcony, amused.)_

 

**IRON MAN:** _(aside)_

This stranger wants a fight? So be it then. 

 

_(THOR raises his hand, and Mjölnir flies back to him. IRON MAN stands and fires a blast of energy from his HAND REPULSORS, knocking THOR to the ground. As he stands, THOR raises Mjölnir to the sky, summoning lightning. He points the hammer at IRON MAN, who stumbles back as he is struck with lightning.)_

 

**JARVIS:** _(From inside the IRON MAN suit)_

The power level in the suit has risen

To four hundred percent capacity.

 

**IRON MAN:**

An unexpected spot of luck, it seems!

 

_(IRON MAN fires a blast from his hand repulsors, pushing THOR to his knees. They continue fighting for some time. Finally, they stand, facing each other, ready to strike again. Suddenly, CAPTAIN AMERICA's shield ricochets off of both of them, stopping them. Enter CAPTAIN AMERICA, catching his shield as it returns to him.)_

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

This has gone far enough!  _(To THOR)_ Now, I know not

What your intentions are here... 

 

**THOR:**

                                                I intend

To put an end to Loki's vile schemes. 

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

Then prove that you are truly not our foe;

Put down your hammer now, and end this fight.

 

**IRON MAN:**

I think you may regret that choice of words... 

 

**THOR:**

You wish for me to put the hammer down?

Then I shall put the hammer down indeed!

 

_(THOR raises his hammer, and CAP raises his shield in response. THOR brings the hammer down on the shield, creative a huge shockwave. IRON MAN stands up, looking shocked. CAP is next to him. THOR looks at both of them, surprised.)_

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

If we are all quite finished, we'll be gone.

We must be on our way to SHIELD anon.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter chapter this week, but a fun one to write! I've been looking forward to Thor's intro for a while. What was especially fun is that, as you might have noticed, a lot of Thor and Loki's dialogue sounds pretty Shakespearean already, and didn't have to be changed much from the original script!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, kudos are much appreciated.


	9. Act II - Scene IV

**Scene IV - Onboard the Helicarrier**

_(Enter LOKI, in handcuffs, escorted by several GUARDS. He is placed in a glass cell, and his cuffs are removed. Enter FURY, walking to a control panel outside the cell.)_

 

**FURY:**

In case I have not made it plain enough

If you should foolishly attempt escape,

Make so much as a scratch upon the glass...

_(He presses a button, opening up a hatch below LOKI's cell. The sound of wind is heard.)_

The ground is thirty thousand feet below

And thou art all entrapped in steel. 'Tis clear?

See now who is the ant ( _points at LOKI)_ and who the boot  _(points at the button)._

**LOKI:**

This cage is quite impressive, but I think

It was not built for me.

 

**FURY:**

                                     For true, 'twas not,

But for for a thing which hath far greater strength. 

 

**LOKI:**

Oh, I have heard the rumors of this thing. 

The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. 

How truly desperate hast thou become

To call on such lost creatures to defend you?

 

**FURY:**

You come and threaten war upon my world,

You steal a force that you cannot control,

You speak of peace, yet kill without remorse. 

You've made me very desperate indeed

And you may not be glad that you have done so. 

 

**LOKI:**

I sense it burns you to have come so close,

To have the Tesseract, and all its power,

A power unlimited, and to what end?

A bright, warm light for all mankind to share?

And then, at last, to see true power unveiled. 

 

**FURY:**

Well, send for me, O Powerful One, if you

Should like something to read whist in your cell. 

 

_(Exit FURY)_  

_(Enter BANNER, STEVE, NATASHA, and THOR above on balcony, as BRIEFING ROOM)_

 

**BANNER:**

I think I may yet come to like this man.

 

**STEVE:  
**

I fear that Loki shall drag matters out. 

So, Thor, what canst thou tell us of his plan?

 

**THOR:**

He hath an army known as the Chitauri

Not Asgard-born, nor from any world known.

He'll lead them into war against your people,

And they shall win the Earth for him, and he

Shall, in return, grant them the Tesseract.

 

**STEVE:**

He has army from another world?

 

**BANNER:**

If Loki would bring these Chitauri hence,

Then he must build a portal as before. 

That is why he required Eric Selvig.

 

**THOR:**

Selvig?

 

**BANNER:**

An astrophysicist.

 

**THOR:**

                                         I know him.

Aye, Eric Selvig is a friend to me

Since first I came unto this planet Earth. 

 

**NATASHA:**

He has been taken under Loki's spell,

Along with Agent Barton, one of SHIELD's.

 

**STEVE:**

I felt that Loki's capture was too simple.

It almost seemed he let himself be taken.

If that is true, what is his purpose here?

He'll lead no army from his prison cell. 

 

**BANNER:**

I do not think that he should be our focus. 

His mind's chaotic as a bag of cats. 

Insanity is palpable on him,

A stench he radiates with every word. 

 

**THOR:**

Have care in how you speak. Though he may be 

Sans sense or reason, Loki is of Asgard

And is my brother. 

 

**NATASHA:**

                               He killed eighty men

In just the past two days.

 

**THOR:**

He is adopted. 

 

**BANNER:**

Another quandary: the iridium. 

What use has Loki for iridium?

 

_(Enter TONY and COULSON, on balcony with others)_

 

**TONY:**

It is a stabilizing agent. It 

Prevents the portal from collapsing as

It did at SHIELD.  _(To THOR)_ No bad blood here, Point Break.

You fought quite admirably.  _(To all)_  Iridium

As well allows the portal to remain

Open as long as Loki wishes it. 

_(To crew)_ Raise thou the mizzenmast and ship the top sails!  _(They don't respond)_

Ha, that man there is playing Galaga!

He thought we would not notice, but we have!

_(He walks to Fury's place, covers one eye, and looks at the surrounding screens)_

Howe'er does Fury see these screens one-eyed?

 

**HILL:**

He turns.

 

**TONY:**

                That sounds most tiring. The rest

Of the materials which Loki needs

Clint Barton could obtain quite easily.

The last component he would need is some

strong source of power, with high energy 

To fuel the Tesseract and form the portal. 

 

**HILL:**

Stark, when didst thou become an expert in

The field of thermonuclear astrophysics?

 

**TONY:**

Last night. The packets which we all were given?

And Selvig's notes? The extraction theory papers?

'Tis like I am again a student, and

The teacher has assigned us aught to read,

Yet only I, of all the class, has read it!

 

**STEVE:**

Does Loki need a certain source of power?

 

**BANNER:**

The Tesseract must first be heated to

One hundred twenty million Kelvin to 

Break through the Coulomb barrier.

 

**TONY:**

                                                  Unless

Selvig has found a way to stabilize

The quantum tunneling effect.

 

**BANNER:**

                                                 If he

achieved this, he could then accomplish fusion

Of heavy ions at any reactor. 

 

**TONY:**

Ah, finally, a man who makes some sense!

 

**STEVE:  
**

Is "making sense" what is occurring here? 

 

_(TONY and BANNER shake hands)_

 

**TONY:**

'Tis well to meet thee, Doctor Banner. Your

Work on anti-electron collisions is

Unparalleled. And I also admire

The way you lose control and then transform

Into a green and rage-filled monster.

 

**BANNER:** _(Looks down awkwardly)_

                                                   Thank you.  

 

_(Enter FURY)_

**FURY:**

Banner was only brought to track the cube.

I hoped that you might join him in the search. 

 

**STEVE:**

Perhaps, then, we should start with Loki's scepter.

Though it is magical, it seems to me

It functions much as Hydra's weapons did. 

 

**FURY:**

Indeed, 'tis powered by the Tesseract

As many weapons used by Hydra were. 

And I should like to know how Loki used it

To turn two of the finest men I know

Into his own obedient flying monkeys.

 

**THOR:**

I do not understand. What's this of monkeys?

 

**STEVE:**

I do!  _(pause)_ I understood that reference. 

 

**TONY:**

Now then, good Doctor, shall we go and play?

 

**BANNER:**

We shall begin our work. Stark, lead the way. 

 

_(Exeunt)_  


	10. Act II - Scene V

**Scene V - In Banner's Lab**

 

_(BANNER is scanning the scepter with a GAMMA RAY DETECTOR, while TONY looks at a monitor.)_

**BANNER:**

These gamma readings are consistent with

All Selvig's research on the Tesseract

But they may take us several weeks to process.

 

**TONY:**

We could bypass the mainframe and direct

A reroute to the Homer cluster. Then, 

It would take near six hundred teraflops. 

 

**BANNER:**

And I brought not much more than just a toothbrush!

 

**TONY:** _(Smiling)_

Perhaps you'll pay a visit to Stark Tower

When our work here is done. The top ten floors

Are all devoted to research and science. 

I think that you would quite enjoy it there. 

 

**BANNER:**

Your offer is most kind, but I cannot 

Accept. Last time I visited New York

I made an awful mess of Harlem's streets.

 

**TONY;**

The environment shall wholly different be.

I promise I shall keep it free of stress.

No tension, nothing to surprise thee... 

_(He pokes BANNER with a MINIATURE ELECTRICAL PROD)_

 

**BANNER:**

                                                              Ow!

 

**TONY:**

What, no response?

 

_(Enter STEVE, angry at TONY)_

**STEVE:**

                                Stark, hast thou gone insane?

 

**TONY:** _(To BANNER)_

Thou truly hast control o'er thy emotions!

What is thy secret? Music? Medication?

 

**STEVE:**

Is everything some silly joke to you?

 

**TONY:**

Not everything, nay, only humorous things.

 

**STEVE:**

'Tis humorous to thee to threaten the

Safety of everyone aboard this ship?

I mean not to offend thee, Doctor.

 

**BANNER:**

                                                     You

Do not, sir. I would not have come aboard

If I could not bear some sharp objects.

 

**STEVE:**

 We

Must focus on the task that is at hand.

 

**TONY:**

You think I am not focused the problem?

That I cannot both jest and do my work?

My main concern is for our situation,

My mind is full of questions even now. 

Why did Director Fury call us all?

And why choose this occasion, not before?

How many things has he not told us? I 

Cannot complete this calculation sans

The variables which make up the equation. 

 

**STEVE:**

You think that Fury hides something from us?

 

**TONY:**

That is his nature. Fury is a spy,

Perhaps the greatest spy of all. The secrets

He keeps have further secrets in themselves.

It bothers Doctor Banner too, does't not?

 

**BANNER:**

I wish to finish up my work here...

 

  **TONY:**

Doctor?

_(a pause)_

**BANNER:**

"A bright, warm light for all mankind to share".

'Twas Loki's jab at Fury about the cube. 

 

**STEVE:**

I heard it. 

 

**BANNER:** _(To TONY)_

                  Methinks it was aimed at thee. 

Even if Barton has not mentioned it 

Stark Tower is the talk of all New York.

 

**STEVE:**

Stark Tower? That great eyesore of a building?

 

**BANNER:**

The tower is powered by an Arc Reactor,

A self-sustaining source of energy. 

The building could, in theory, fuel itself,

For what, a year?

 

**TONY:**

                           'Tis just the prototype. 

As of the moment, I am quite alone

In developing alternative energy. 

 

**BANNER:**

Then why did SHIELD not send for him when they

Did seek to use the cube for energy?

They'd surely benefit from his advice

In their own project with the Tesseract. 

This begs a further question; why would SHIELD

Concern themselves with energy at all?

 

**TONY:**

Perhaps I should investigate this matter

Once my decryption program has completed

It's task of of breaking into SHIELD's computers

And accessing their files most secure. 

 

**STEVE:**

Didst thou say...

 

**TONY:**

JARVIS has been running it

Since first I came aboard. In just mere hours

We shall know every secret SHIELD would keep.

 

**STEVE:**

Yet still you wonder why they do not trust you. 

 

**TONY:**

SHIELD calls itself an intelligence organization

Yet seems to fear intelligence itself. 

This does not seem to speak of honesty. 

 

**STEVE:**

I fear that Loki wants to rile us up.

This is a man who means to start a war

And, if we are not cautious, will succeed. 

We have our orders, we should follow them. 

 

**TONY:**

Nay, following has never been my way. 

 

**STEVE:**

And your way is the only one that matters?

 

**TONY:**

Of all the people in this room, which one 

Doth wear the most ridiculous outfit, and

Is also of no use to all the rest?

 

**BANNER:**

But surely, Steve, you cannot say that you

Do not suspect that something is amiss?

 

_(A pause as STEVE considers this)_

 

**STEVE:**

I only ask you find the Tesseract. 

 

_(Exit STEVE)_

 

**TONY:**

This is the man of whom my father spoke

So often when I was a younger man

It sometimes seemed he spoke of nothing else?

I say t'would better be for all if SHIELD

Had left him in the ice where he was found. 

 

**BANNER:**

The man's correct in certain matters; Loki

Doth have a great advantage over us.

 

**TONY:**

What Loki has is something dangerous,

Akin to dynamite set to explode,

And I intend to be there when it does.

 

**BANNER:**

And I shall hear the story afterwards.

 

**TONY:**

Or thou shalt be beside us in the fray.

 

**BANNER:**

For me, 'tis different- I've no suit of armor.

I am exposed, like endings of a nerve.

A nightmare, from which I can never wake.

 

**TONY:**

I have a waking nightmare of my own -

A cloud of shrapnel inches from my heart

That's kept from reaching it by only this  _(points to the MINIATURE ARC REACTOR in his chest)._

This thing, this little circle made of light,

Is now a part of me, not only armor.

A privilege terrible.

 

**BANNER:**

Thou canst control it.  

 

**TONY:**

Because I learned how.

 

**BANNER:**

                                    Still, 'tis different. 

 

**TONY:**

I have read much about your accident.

Exposure so prolonged to gamma rays

Most likely would have killed another man. 

 

**BANNER:**

Then, sayest thou my other self - the Hulk -

Has saved my life? A noble sentiment.

Yet for what purpose has my life been saved?

 

**TONY:**

I think we soon may see that question answered.

 

**BANNER:**

You may not like what you discover if 

My other self has anything to say.

 

**TONY:**

I may not like it but, perhaps, you may. 

 

_(Exeunt TONY and BANNER.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're already at Chapter 10? I can't believe it. Hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far! The next couple of chapters are going to be big, so get ready!


	11. Act II - Scene VI

**Scene VI - Onboard the Helicarrier**

 

_(Enter STEVE, aside in HELICARRIER STORAGE ROOM)_

**STEVE:**

The words that Banner spoke were harsh, and yet

Some part of them rang true upon mine ears.

There is an air of secrecy about 

All SHIELD has done since we arrived herein. 

And so I undertake a private mission

With no one's knowledge or consent, and soon

I shall uncover all that they would hide. 

I journey to the belly of the beast,

This room where SHIELD's best-guarded things are kept.

I climb with all my strength onto the shelves

And one by one, I search through every crate

Methodically, I seek their secrets out.

But wait, what's this within this crate just here?

Some sort of weapons, if I'm not mistaken.

The strangest guns that I have ever seen. 

And yet, I feel I've seen their like before...

It surely cannot be! These weapons are 

Much like those used by Hydra long ago.

If SHIELD has built them, that can only mean...

_(Exit STEVE, running with the CRATE in hand.)_

 

_(Enter THOR and COULSON, above on balcony, as BRIEFING ROOM. THOR is looking at a monitor showing a picture of JANE FOSTER.)_

**COULSON:**

When we discovered Selvig had been taken

We moved Jane Foster well out of harm's way. 

She was, by a most sudden happenstance,

Asked to consult at SHIELD's observatory

In Traunsee, far from Loki and New York.

It is a lovely place, and she shall be

Well-compensated for her work, moreover,

She shall be safe.

 

**THOR:**

                               Thou hast my gratitude.

I fear it was not mere coincidence

That Loki captured Selvig, and I dread

What may be planned for him when all is done.

He is a good man, I'd not wish him harmed.

 

**COULSON:**

He often speaks of thee. He sometimes says

That meeting thee did change his life. In fact,

Your presence here did change full many things.

 

**THOR:**

Perhaps these things were better as they were.

All we Asgardians may act the part

Of beings more advanced and more refined,

But still we come here battling like  _bilchsteim_.

 

**COULSON:**

Like what?

 

**THOR:**

                    Have you no  _bilchsteim_ on this world?

Well, they are large and scaled, with antlers great.

They are repulsive, and they have a way

Of trampling all that stands within their path.

 _(a pause)_  

When first I came to Earth, not long ago,

The rage of Loki followed in my wake. 

Your people paid the price for it, and now

Again it shall be so. When I was young

I courted war...

 

_(enter FURY)_

**FURY:**

 

                           The war has not yet started.

And we are fortunate that you are here

For you may still prevent it. Dost thou think

Thou couldst encourage Loki to disclose

The hidden location of the Tesseract?

 

**THOR:**

I do not know, for Loki's mind is far afield.

It is not solely power that he craves

But something which is far more personal

He also seeks out vengeance upon me.

No pain could force him to disclose the truth.

 

**FURY:**

So many think, until the pain is felt.

 

**THOR:**

What are you asking of me now, Director?

 

**FURY:**

I ask, Thor, what are you prepared to do?

 

**THOR:**

Loki is still a prisoner.

 

**FURY:**

                                     Then why

Do I sense that he is the only one

Aboard this ship who wishes to be here?

_(THOR considers this for a moment.)_

_(Exeunt THOR, COULSON, and FURY.)_

 

_(Enter NATASHA, below, where LOKI is in his cell, facing away from her.)_

**LOKI:**   _(Turning to face NATASHA)_

There are not many who are able to 

Sneak up on me without my noticing.

 

**NATASHA:**

Then you suspected this, that I would come.

 

**LOKI:**

After what tortures Fury could concoct

You would appeal to me in friendship's name

Appearing as a balm to ease the pain

In hopes of making me cooperative.

 

**NATASHA:**

I only need one simple query answered:

What have you done with Agent Barton?

 

**LOKI:**

                                                               I

Would say his mind has been expanded, aye. 

 

**NATASHA:**

And in the end, when you have won the Earth

What shall become of him, and of his mind?

 

**LOKI:**

What is this, Agent Romanoff? 'Tis love?

 

**NATASHA:**

Nay, this is naught to do with childish love.

To state it plain, I owe the man a debt.

 

**LOKI:**

I prithee, tell.

 

**NATASHA:**

                        Before I came to be

In SHIELD's employ, I made my name well-known.

I had a set of skills, and worried not

For whom I used them, or, likewise, on whom.  

In this unfortunate manner, I first came

To SHIELD's attention. Agent Barton was

Then sent to take my life, but in the end,

He chose another, kinder, path instead.

 

**LOKI:**

What wouldst thou do if I should vow to spare him?

 

**NATASHA:**

I would not set thee free.

 

**LOKI:**

                                          I thought as much. 

But still, I like this. Your world in the balance

And you would bargain for a single man. 

 

**NATASHA:**

Regimes will rise and fall most every day. 

Such matters do not tend to trouble me,

For I am Russian, after all, or was.

 

**LOKI:**

Then what now is your part in this, your goal?

 

**NATASHA:**

It is quite simple really. My life's ledger

Is filled with red; I'd like to wipe it out.

 

**LOKI:**

And canst thou truly wipe out so much red?

Sāo Paolo? The hospital fire? Drakov's 

daughter? Barton has told me everything.

Thy ledger overflows with red and thou

Thinkest thou can change a thing by a saving a

Man who is no more virtuous than thee?

What base sentimentality is this!

Pathetic, that you lie and kill while in

The service of the liars and the killers!

You say that you are separate from the rest,

Pretend to have another, better, code,

As if that can atone for all the horrors. 

But they shall always be a part of you. 

_(LOKI slams the wall of his cell, making NATASHA flinch)_

I shall not harm your Agent Barton, nay,

Not until I have ordered him to kill you

Slowly, in all the ways he knows you fear.

And when he wakes just long enough to see

The work that he has done,  _then_ I shall kill him!

This bargain is my last, thou mewling quim!

 

**NATASHA:**

You are a monster!

 

**LOKI:**

                               Nay, if I recall,

You were the one who brought the monster here. 

 

**NATASHA:**

So...Banner. That is your intention. 

 

**LOKI:**

                                                      What?

 

 **NATASHA:** _(Into earpiece)_

Loki is planning to unleash the Hulk. 

Keep Banner in the lab, I shall be there.

Send Thor as well, to meet me at his station.

 _(to LOKI)_ I thank thee, sir, for thy cooperation.

_(Exuent)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, I have fun writing Loki's dramatic monologues lol. And I was looking forward to writing this chapter because the "mewling quim" speech is THE Dramatic Loki Monologue. The next few weeks are going to be busy with Thanksgiving and then finals, so I apologize in advance if I'm inconsistent with updates for a little while. As always, if you enjoyed this chapter, kudos are appreciated!


	12. Act II - Scene VII

**Scene VII - In Banner's Lab, and Onboard a Quinjet**

 

_(TONY and BANNER are in the LAB working with LOKI's scepter and looking at monitors. Enter FURY. They stop working, to FURY's surprise.)_

**FURY:**

What are you doing, Mr. Stark?

 

**TONY:**

                                 How odd.

I have been wondering the same of you.

 

**FURY:**

You should be locating the Tesseract.

 

**BANNER:**

We are. E'en as we speak my algorithm

Is searching for the cube's strange signature. 

We should know it's location soon enough. 

 

**TONY:**

Then you will have your cube, without a fuss.

_(He looks at a file on his monitor.)_

Say, what is this file here? "Phase Two", it says. 

I've seen it referenced more than once herein. 

 

_(Enter STEVE, loudly slamming a HYDRA ASSAULT RIFLE  on a table, causing the others to turn toward him.)_

 

**STEVE:**

Phase Two is SHIELD's use of the Tesseract

For building weapons. My apologies

But these computers move too slow for me. 

 

**FURY:**

Rogers, we've gathered all related to

The Tesseract. That does not mean that we...

 

 **TONY:** _(Turning his monitor to show plans of the same weapons)_

What, Nick, were you about to tell some lie?

 

**STEVE:**

It seems that I was wrong about this world;

It has not changed as much as I first thought.

 

_(Enter NATASHA and THOR)_

**BANNER:**   _(To NATASHA, angrily)_

Were you aware of all these goings-on?

 

**NATASHA:**

Dost thou think, Doctor, that thou mayest be better

Removed from this environment?

 

**BANNER:**

                                                      I thought

Calcutta was quite far enough removed.

 

**NATASHA:**

Loki has been manipulating thee.

 

**BANNER:**

And how hast thou done any different?

 

**NATASHA:**

It was not only me that brought thee here.

 

**BANNER:**

Nor will I leave this place because of thee. 

I still should like to know why SHIELD has built

Such deadly weapons with the Tesseract.

 

 **FURY:** _(pointing at THOR)_

It was because of him!

 

**THOR:**

                                     Because of me?

 

**FURY:**

Last year, a visitor arrived on Earth

From another world, engaging in a battle

Which nearly leveled a small town, and we

Learned not only that we are not alone,

But that we are most hopelessly outmatched.

 

**THOR:**

My people wish for naught but peace with Earth.

 

**FURY:**

But yours are not the only people, are they?

And nor are you the only threat. The world

Is filling up with people who cannot

Be matched, and what's more, cannot be controlled.

 

**STEVE:**

As you controlled the Tesseract?

 

**THOR:**

                                                    Your work

With the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it

With all his allies. It serves as a signal

To all the realms that Earth is now prepared

For higher forms of war.

 

**STEVE:**

                                       What higher forms?

 

**FURY:**

You forced our hand. We needed a solution. 

 

 **TONY:** _(sarcastically)_

Yes, nuclear deterrents are effective

At calming down these types of situations.

 

**FURY:**

And how was it you made your fortune, Stark?

 

**STEVE:**

I'm sure if Stark still made weapons, then he

Would be up to his neck in all of this...

 

**TONY:**

How is this now about me?

 

**STEVE:**

                                           Are not all things?

At least, they seem to be so in your mind. 

 

**THOR:**

I thought that humankind was more evolved,

Beyond this kind of petty bickering.

 

**FURY:**

Did we come to your world and cause destruction?

 

**THOR:**

Do you always afford your champions

Such harsh mistrust?

 

**NATASHA:**

Are you are all so naive?

SHIELD keeps appraised of all potential threats.

 

**BANNER:**

And Captain America is on this list?

 

**NATASHA:**

We all are!

 

**FURY:**

                  This is none of your concern!

 

_(As they argue, the GEM in Loki's scepter begins glowing)_

 

 **TONY:** _(To STEVE)_

They see you as a threat? What, would they then

Consider angered insects threats as well?

 

**STEVE:**

Stark, cease your wisecracks!

 

**TONY:**

                                             I am being threatened!

 

**STEVE:**

Show some respect!

 

**TONY:**

                               What is there to respect?

 

_(Meanwhile, BARTON and several mind-controlled SOLDIERS enter above on balcony, as JET. Soldiers load weapons, and BARTON readies his BOW. The AVENGERS and FURY continue miming arguing below.)_

**INTERCOM VOICE:**

Transport Six-Six-Five-Oh here. Please relay

Your form code. We can see you here on the

Computer, but not on the data log.

What is your status at the moment? Over.

 

**PILOT:**

The haul is arms to ammunition. Over.

 

_(Below in LAB)_

**THOR:**

You say you seek control, yet this is chaos!

 

**BANNER:**

Does that not seem to be the way of things?

Are we a team? Nay, we are chemicals

Which, when they mix, are volatile. We are

A time bomb, bound in chaos to explode.

 

**FURY:**

Perhaps it would be wise to step away.

 

**TONY:**

Why should the doctor not let off some steam?

 

**STEVE:**

You know precisely why! Now stand down, Stark.

 

**TONY:**

I'd like to see you make me do so, Captain.

 

**STEVE:**

A big man in a suit of metal armor.

Take that away, and what are you beneath?

 

**TONY:**

A genius, billionaire, philanthropist...

 

**STEVE:**

I've known men who had none of those things and

Are still worth ten of you. I've seen the footage.

It is for no one but yourself you fight.

You are not one to make the sacrifice,

The one to lay yourself down on the wire...

 

**TONY:**

I think that I would simply cut the wire. 

 

**STEVE:**

With you, there always is another way.

SHIELD may not see you as a threat, but you

Had best stop playing that you are a hero.

 

**TONY:**

A hero, as you are? What are you but

A laboratory experiment? All that 

Makes you so special came out of a bottle.

 

_(Above, BARTON knocks an arrow and looses it. It attaches to something offstage.)_

 

 **STEVE:** _  
_

Put on your suit, and let us have it out!

 

 **THOR:** _(laughing)_

You people are so petty, and so small. 

 

**BANNER:**

Yes, this is some team...

 

**FURY:**

                                       Agent Romanoff,

Would you accompany Doctor Banner to...

 

**BANNER:**

To where? You've rented out my room, it seems!

 

**FURY:**

The cell was just in case...

 

**BANNER:**

                                          In case you needed

To kill me, but you cannot. Well I know!

I tried! When I was at my lowest with

No end in sight, I put a bullet in 

My mouth, and then the other spit it out!

So I moved forward, lending aid to others.

I did quite well, until you brought me back

Into this mess, and put us all at risk!

You wish to know the secret to my calm?

_(Everyone is staring at him now. FURY and NATASHA both have a hand on their guns.)_

 

**FURY:**

Put down the scepter, Doctor Banner. Now.

_(BANNER looks down, surprised to see Loki's scepter in his hand. A monitor makes a noise, signaling the Tesseract has been located. BANNER places the scepter back on the table and walks to the computer.)_

We have it!

 

**BANNER:**

                  My apologies to all.

You will not see my little trick today.

 

**THOR:**

Then you have located the Tesseract?

 

**TONY:**

I can reach it more quickly.

 

**STEVE:**

                                          All of us-

 

**THOR:**

The Tesseract is Asgard's property. 

No human is a match for all its power. 

 

_(TONY turns to leave, but STEVE holds him back.)_

**STEVE:**

Thou wouldst not go alone?

 

**TONY:**

                                           And wouldst thou stop me?

 

**STEVE:**

Put on thy amor and we shall find out!

 

**TONY:**

I would not hesitate to hit an old man. 

 

**STEVE:**

Put on your armor, Stark.

 

**BANNER:** _(Seeing something on the monitor in front of him)_

                                      Oh - oh my god!

_(The sound of an explosion is heard. Everyone in the lab is thrown in different directions, hitting the floor. BANNER and NATASHA are thrown offstage._ _STEVE and TONY are the first to get to their feet.)_

 

**STEVE:**

My previous instruction now seems apt -

Put on your suit! We can no longer stall.

 

**TONY:**

Methinks I'll need my armor after all.

_(Exeunt)_


	13. Act II - Scene VIII

**Scene VIII - On the Helicarrier Bridge, Equipment room, and Engine**

_(On the bridge of the Helicarrier, everything is in chaos. AGENTS and TECHS are running in every direction.  Screens light up with warning messages and alarms sound. FURY and HILL rush in to stand at their control consoles.)_

 

**HILL:**

The engine number three has lost all power. 

 

**TECH:**

We have been hit.

 

**HILL:**

                             Tell me what has occurred.

 

**TECH:**

There is a fire in engine number three.

The line still seems to mostly be intact.

But we are unable to make repairs

While we are in the air.

 

**HILL:**

                                    If one more engine

Is lost, we will be in the in the air no longer. 

Someone must go outside to patch the engine.

 

 **FURY:** _(Into earpiece)_

Stark, dost thou hear?

 

 **TONY:** _(Over earpiece)_

I hear thee.

 

 **FURY:**                                              

                                                      Romanoff?

 

_(NATASHA and BANNER are aside in EQUIPMENT ROOM. NATASHA's leg is pinned under a fallen pipe. She tries to pull herself free but struggles. BANNER is moving spastically and breathing heavily.)_

**NATASHA:**

We are alright.  _(Glancing at BANNER)_ At least, so I believe. 

 

_(BANNER grips the floor, fighting to maintain control. His eyes turn a telltale green.)_

_(Enter BARTON and a few soldiers)_

**BARTON:**

We must keep engine three disabled. Now

We wait until the cameras all go dark

In the detention section. Stay close-by. 

  _(Exeunt BARTON and SOLDIERS)_

 

_(In dim light, we can see BANNER, still struggling to suppress the change that is coming over him. NATASHA continues trying to pull herself free.)_

**NATASHA:**

Bruce, listen to my voice now. You must fight it!

Do not give in to Loki's sinister plan.

This is just what he wants. You are alright.

We will be alright. I do swear to thee

That I shall get thee through this grim affair.

I swear upon my life.

 

 **BANNER:** _(Growling)_

                                 Upon your **life**?

_(His voice changes, becoming a harsh, threatening growl. NATASHA looks terrified. Stepping out of the shadows, we see for the first time, BANNER's alter ego, the HULK. He gets to his feet, unsteadily, and roars. NATASHA finally frees her leg and stands. The HULK is staring her down.)_

_(Exit, pursued by a Hulk.)_

 

_(On BRIDGE)_

**FURY:** _(To an AGENT)_

Bring 'round the carrier unto a heading

Of one-eight-zero south. Take us onto 

The water. 

 

**AGENT:**

Th'engine failure left us blind.

The navigation system must recalibrate.

 

**FURY:**

Dost thou see that the morning sun is rising?

 

**AGENT:**

Aye sir.

 

**FURY:**

             Then put it on our left with haste!

Take us over the water, lest we lose

Another turbine and fall from the sky.

 

_(Enter IRON MAN and CAPTAIN AMERICA above on balcony, as DAMAGED ENGINE.)_

**STEVE:  
**

Stark, I am here!

 

**TONY:**

                         Good. Let us have a look. 

 _(aside)_ I must get this super-conducting cooling 

System online before I can access

The rotors, and dislodge all this debris. 

 _(to STEVE)_ Go to the engine's panel of control

And find which relays are in overload

And then relay to me that information. 

_(CAP goes over to the control panel)_

Tell me, what canst thou see in there, good Captain?

 

**STEVE:**

It seems to run on electricity.

 

**TONY:**

I can, at least, say this; you are not wrong. 

 

_(Below, aside in EQUIPMENT ROOM.)_

**NATASHA:** _(aside, quietly)_

Now must I put my training to good use,

And call upon a spy's stealth to evade

This creature who is Banner, and is not. 

I slip most silently beneath this pipe

And draw my gun as footsteps slowly sound. 

See how the famed Black Widow weaves her web,

The spider lies in wait to snare her prey. 

_(THE HULK suddenly jumps out at her from offstage. NATASHA fires her gun, hitting a pipe. She runs, but THE HULK catches up to her, throwing her against a wall. He raises his fist to strike when he is tackled by THOR, who rushes in from offstage.)_

 

**THOR:**

Think, Banner! We are not thine enemies!

_(THE HULK punches THOR.)_

 

_(Above in DAMAGED ENGINE.)_

_(IRON MAN is blasting debris with his unibeam and hand repulsors.)_

 

 **CAPTAIN AMERICA:** _(Pushing the control panel back into place)_

The relays are intact, so what is next?

 

**IRON MAN:**

Even if I am able to clear the rotors

This engine will require energy

To re-engage. I'll have to go inside

And push upon the rotors manually.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

If this thing should get up to speed, you may

Well end up shredded!

 

**IRON MAN:**

                                     Stay in the control

Unit, and then reverse polarity

For long enough to disengage mag-lev...

 

**STEVE:**

Speak English, Stark!

 

**TONY:**

                                 See that red lever there?

It will slow dow the rotors long enough

For me to make escape. Stand thou by it

And for me to signal thee to pull it. 

_(CAP walks over to the lever.)_

 

_(Below, aside in EQUIPMENT ROOM)_

_(THOR slides in on one knee, followed by a roaring HULK.)_

 

**THOR:**

The beast has fought quite well, I must admit.

Not many have a strength that matches mine

Yet this has been an even fight indeed. 

But I still have a strong advantage, aye,

For I possess a weapon he does not;

My hammer, which I call unto me now.

Return, Mjölnir, to my waiting hand!

_(Mjölnir flies in from offscreen into THOR's hand, hitting the HULK in the jaw as it flies. The HULK charges at THOR, who throws his hammer. The HULK tries to catch it, and is pulled backward. He tries to lift it, but cannot. THOR grabs the hammer, then wraps his arms around the HULK's neck. The HULK tries to shake him off, but cannot.)_

 

_(On BRIDGE)_

**FURY:**

Evacuate the hanger bay.

_(HILL nods and signals some agents. A small device rolls to their feet.)_

 

**HILL:**

                                         Grenade!

_(The grenade explodes. Agents are thrown to the ground in every direction. Smoke fills the room, and Loki's mind-controlled soldiers enter, led by BARTON. FURY knocks one out and shoots at another. Hill gets to her feet, angry, and shoots a third.)_

 

**INTERCOM VOICE:**

We have a breach in the perimeter.

The hostiles are in SHIELD uniform. 

 

_(The bridge has dissolved into a war zone. FURY, HILL, and other AGENTS shoot at Loki's men. Some take cover under desks. Meanwhile, THOR and the HULK are still fighting.)_

**HILL:**

The Hulk is like to tear this place apart!

 

**FURY:**

I would suggest that we get his attention.

 

**HILL:**

Escort Six-Oh proceed to Wishbone and 

Engage hostile, but mind you keep your distance. 

 

 **PILOT:** _(Offstage)_

Copy. Target acquired and engaged. 

_(A barrage of shots are fired from offstage into the EQUIPMENT ROOM, shattering a window. They are aimed at the HULK, but only bounce off of him. He exits with a roar.)_

 

_(Above in DAMAGED ENGINE, CAPTAIN AMERICA is fighting with a few of Loki's soldiers, while IRON MAN clears debris.)_

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

We still have yet to reengage the engine,

But now we face another danger. One

of Loki's soldiers tosses a grenade,

I slap it from the air ere it explodes.

I fight these men with all my strength, meanwhile

I wait beside the lever for a signal.

_(CAP picks up a gun and begins shooting at the men.)_

 

_(Below, the fight continues. FURY is shooting at enemies when he notices BARTON for the first time._

 

**BARTON:**

The time now comes to let my arrows fly!

I fire two, which then explode in flames.

Then, in distraction's midst, I loose a third,

This one to hit the truest target; the

Panel which doth control the ship's computers. 

 

 **FURY:** _(shooting at BARTON)_

I shoot! Alas, he dodges, and I miss. 

But what is this? An arrow in the panel.

'Tis one of Barton's, surely. And it seems

The arrow is affecting our computers!

_(Computer screens on the bridge are going haywire.)_

 

**INTERCOM VOICE:**

The engine number one is now in shutdown.

 

_(The helicarrier tilts, and everyone begins to fall.)_

 

 **AGENT:** _(standing and looking at screen)_

We've lost all power to engine number one. 

 

 **FURY:** _(into earpiece)_

It's Barton. He has taken out our systems.

Do any agents hear me?

 

_(Aside in EQUIPMENT ROOM, NATASHA has also been thrown to the floor.)_

**NATASHA:**

                                       Aye, I copy.

_(She staggers to her feet, preparing for a fight.)_

To fight with Barton shall be strange indeed,

But I shall go, for 'tis our hour of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a long time! This was originally going to be a much longer chapter, but I decided it would be better spilt in two (also, there's a certain scene coming up that I know is going to make me sad to write so I'm putting it off for another week). Something I haven't done yet but I thought would be fun is to have the characters narrate their actions in fight scenes! I think it gives you a better idea of what's going on and it's more fun than just stage directions! Anyway I'm on break from college for a few weeks so we should be back to regular updates. Thanks for reading and as always, if you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave kudos!


	14. Act II - Scene IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canuck_Lex, this one's for you.

**Scene IX - In Helicarrier Detention Section, Engine, and Equipment Room**

_(Above in ENGINE, IRON MAN is pushing on the rotors while CAPTAIN AMERICA fights with some of Loki's soldiers.)_

**FURY:** _(over earpiece)_

Stark, we are losing altitude.

 

**IRON MAN:**

                                            I've noticed.

_(IRON MAN continues pushing on the rotors, which begin moving, steadily picking up speed. Meanwhile, one of the soldiers forces CAP over the edge of the carrier. He hangs from the balcony by a wire.)_

 

_(Enter THOR, below in DETENTION SECTION, where LOKI is still contained in his cell. The door appears to open, and THOR rushes toward LOKI, only to run straight through him. LOKI reappears behind him and shuts the door, closing THOR inside.)_

**LOKI:**

Will that old prank e'er  _not_ deceive thee, brother?

_(THOR hits the glass with his hammer.)_

The humans still believe we are immortal.

Say, shall we test that?

_(He moves to open the chute beneath the cell when COULSON suddenly appears behind him, wielding a PROTOTYPE PHASE 2 WEAPON.)_

**COULSON:**

                                  Move away from there.

 _(Gesturing to the gun)_ What do you think? We started working on 

The prototype some time ago when you 

First sent the thing called the Destroyer hence.

In troth, e'en I do not know what it does.

Would you like to find out together?

_(COULSON prepares to fire the weapon when LOKI disappears, reappearing behind him, thrusting his spear through his chest. COULSON yells and drops to the floor._

**THOR:**

                                                      NO! 

_(LOKI returns to the panel, opening the chute and pressing a button. The cell disappears from view, with THOR inside.)_

 

_(Enter NATASHA and BANNER, aside in EQUIPMENT ROOM, fighting.)_

**NATASHA:**

Were it my choice, I would not wish for this,

To fight a man who was my closest friend

But Loki's mind control leaves me no choice.

I grab his arm and pin it 'gainst the wall

He throws his dagger to the other hand 

I grab that hand, but am not fast enough.

He pushes me against the other wall

And raises up his dagger to my neck.

I'm left with fewer choices every moment.

A last resort, I bite down on his arm

I am released, but he sees his mistake

And tries to force me to the ground but I 

Spin quickly, throwing him into a railing

And he, instead of me, falls to the ground.

 

 **BARTON:** _(looking up)_

Natasha?

 

**NATASHA:**

              What? Do I imagine things?

Or did I truly hear him speak my name?

He seemed to know me for a moment then.

But what could cause Loki's control to break?

I know! He hit his head upon the rail!

Perhaps another strike upon the head...

_(She punches him in the side of the head, hard.)_

 

_(Below in DETENTION SECTION, COULSON is slumped on the floor. LOKI is turning to leave.)_

**COULSON:**

You will not win.

 

**LOKI:**

                         And wherefore will I not?

 

**COULSON:**

It is your nature.

 

**LOKI:**

                          Can you still not see?

Your heroes all are scattered to the wind,

Your floating fortress falling from the sky. 

Where, then, is my supposed disadvantage?

 

**COULSON:**

You lack one vital thing - conviction, aye.

 

**LOKI:**

I do not think...

_(COULSON fires the weapon, which shoots a blast of fire. LOKI is sent flying.)_

**COULSON:**

                        So that is what it does. 

 

**INTERCOM VOICE:**

All hands unto your stations presently.

 

_(Above in ENGINE, IRON MAN is attempting to move the rotors. He pushes the blades, and they begin moving faster and faster until they begin spinning on their own. CAPTAIN AMERICA is still hanging from a wire.)_

**IRON MAN:**

The lever, Captain! Hit the lever now!

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

A moment here!

 

**IRON MAN:**

                          The lever! Now!

_(CAP hauls himself up. IRON MAN is pushed against one of the rotors, now spinning too fast for him to escape.)_

**IRON MAN:**

                                                   Uh-oh.

_(He is sucked into the blades and is spun wildly. CAP manages to pull the lever, allowing him to fly out. He takes out the gunmen shooting at CAP as he does.)_

 

  _(Below in DETENTION SECTION, COULSON is still slumped on the floor, gun in his lap. LOKI turns and exits. Enter FURY, coming to kneel next to him.)_

 

**COULSON:**

I'm sorry, sir.

 

**FURY:**

                   Now is no time for "sorry".

Now stay awake, and keep your eyes on me.

 

**COULSON:**

I fear I clock out from this job at last.

 

**FURY:**

Nay, that is not an option.

 

**COULSON:**

                                        It is alright.

This plan of ours was never going to work

If they did not have something...something to...

_(COULSON dies. As his breathing stops, FURY stands aside to let a MEDICAL TEAM through. He leans against a railing.)_

**FURY:** _(Into earpiece)_

Agent Coulson is down.

 

 **NATASHA:** _(over earpiece)_

                                    A medical

Team is en route to your location now.

 

**FURY:**

They have arrived. And they have made the call. 

 _(Aside)_ E'en as I say these words, it seems to me

They are too simple for what has occurred.

A noble man has fallen on this day.

An agent brave, what's more, a loyal friend.

SHIELD's simple protocols cannot express

The sorrow all shall feel for what is lost.

A leader true, a man both good and wise,

My strong right hand, beside me through and through,

My missing eye, to see what I cannot.

My friend and confidante, felled by a madman.

A senseless death, which all of SHIELD shall mourn.

This loss shall be avengéd - yes, avenged!

This thought doth spark another in my mind.

Perhaps some small good still shall come of this. 

The project Coulson ever held so dear

May now at last have what it sorely needs.

An impetus to draw them all together,

A cause for which they fight. All is not lost!

Not if the Avengers answer to the call. 

Though they are still inclined to disagree,

Perhaps they'll fight in Coulson's memory.

_(Exeunt)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took forever to post. I really wanted to do Coulson's "death" justice, and I hope I did. I know I keep saying I'll get back to weekly updates and then going two weeks or more between chapters, but I really will be back on my regular update schedule starting next Sunday, I promise!


	15. Act III - Scene I

**ACT III**

**Scene I - In Helicarrier Conference Room, a Field, and an Abandoned Warehouse**

 

_(Enter STEVE, TONY, FURY, and HILL, above on balcony as CONFERENCE ROOM. HILL stands to the side as the other three gather around the table. FURY pulls out a handful of cards.)_

**FURY:**

Phil Coulson kept these in his jacket pocket.

I suppose he never did ask you to sign them.

_(He scatters them on the table. There is still blood on some of them.)_

Our ship is good as dead here in the air.

We have lost all communications, we

Know not the location of the Tesseract

Nor that of Thor and Banner. I do not

Have more than that to give you at this time.

I fear that I have lost my one good eye.

Perhaps it is a fate that I deserve.

_(He begins making his way around the table to TONY and STEVE.)_

Yes, we had planned to build an arsenal

With all the power of the Tesseract.

But I did not bet all upon that number,

For I had played a riskier gamble still.

There was, as Stark doth know, an idea known

As the Avengers Initiative. There was

A thought, to bring together in one place

A group of people most remarkable

To see if they could  be as something more,

To work together when there was as need,

To fight the battles which we never could.

Phil Coulson, to the end, did still believe,

In that idea, in heroes.

_(TONY stands and walks out.)_

I suppose

The notion does seem quite old fashioned now...

( _Exuent_ )

 

_(Enter THOR, below, aside in a FIELD. MJÖLNIR is nearby, and THOR walks toward it as he speaks.)_

**THOR:**

The truth is that Asgardians are not

Immortal, as the humans once believed.

I could most easily have perished in

The trap of steel and glass my brother sprang,

But luckily, my hammer broke the glass

And I was able to escape, alas,

Mjölnir then was lost to me. I searched

And now, at last, have found where it did land.

But as I near it now, I hesitate.

This hammer only answers worthy men,

And I have not forgotten that not long

Ago, I was declared unworthy. Now

I fear I am unworthy once again. 

_(He goes to pick up the hammer but clenches his fist, still hesitant.)_

 

_(Enter BANNER, in an ABANDONED WAREHOUSE. He is laying in a pile of rubble. Enter a SECURITY GUARD, coming to stand over him.)_

**BANNER:**

What happened?

 

**SECURITY GUARD:**

 

                          You fell straight out of the sky!

 

**BANNER:**

Did I hurt anyone?

 

**SECURITY GUARD:**

                              No, there is not

Anyone here you could have hurt, although

You gave some pigeons quite the scare indeed,

 

**BANNER:**

 'Twas luck.

 

**SECURITY GUARD:**

                    Perhaps, or maybe just well-aimed.

You seemed to still be conscious when you fell.

 

**BANNER:**

You saw?

 

**SECURITY GUARD:**

               I saw it all. You fell straight through

The ceiling, large, and green, and lacking clothes.

Which does remind me - here.

_(He tosses BANNER some clothes, which he begins to put on.)_

I was not sure

That these would fit until you shrunk back down

Into a man of normal size.

 

**BANNER:**

                                          My thanks.

 

**SECURITY GUARD:**

Are you an alien?

 

**BANNER:**

                          What?

 

**SECURITY GUARD:**

                                   An alien.

Are you an alien, from outer space?

 

**BANNER:**

No.

 

**SECURITY GUARD:**

      Well then, son, you have some strange condition.

_(BANNER steps down from the pile of rubble, pulling on a shirt.)_

So, which one is it?

 

**BANNER:**

                            Pardon?

 

**SECURITY GUARD:**

                                         Are you a

Large creature who becomes a small man, or

A normal man who sometimes becomes large?

 

**BANNER:**

You know, I am not wholly sure myself.

 

**SECURITY GAURD:**

Do you have someplace that you plan to go?

 

**BANNER:**

Stark Tower. I - no. Yes.

 

**SECURITY GUARD:**

                                      Well, yes or no?

I'm not surprised your mind is so confused

With how confused your body seems to be,

But surely it must be one or the other.

 

**BANNER:**

I know where I could do the greatest good

But there, the harm would also greater be.

 

**SECURITY GUARD:**

Well, that is much like everybody else.

Me, I cannot do much of either here.

But since I am unlikely to be leaving,

I may as well offer my ride to you.

_(He gestures to an old motorcycle.)_

 

**BANNER:**

I do not know the way.

 

**SECURITY GUARD:**

Your mind is made

Up, and the rest of you will surely follow.

_(Exit BANNER, on motorcycle.)_

I meet the oddest people, I must say.

Ah well, another ordinary day.

_(Exit SECURITY GUARD)_

 


	16. Act III - Scene II

**Scene II - In Helicarrier Sick Bay and Detention Section**

 

_(Enter NATASHA and BARTON above on balcony, as SICK BAY. BARTON is strapped to a hospital bed, straining against the bonds and shaking his head. NATASHA sits by him.)_

**BARTON:** _(aside)_

I sense that Loki's hold upon my mind

Doth loosen, I return unto myself. 

Natasha's face comes slowly into view.

And I am glad to see a friend at last.

The time I spent 'neath Loki's thumb is like

A passing nightmare to my waking mind

Yet still the Tesseract's blue clouds my vision

I know what I have done is all too real.

It seems the Loki, even now, is here.

Be still now, Clint, quiet thy anxious mind.

You are no longer under his control.

You're safe among your friends here in this place.

At last, I'm free, the Hawk has flown his cage.

 

**NATASHA:**

Clint, you will be alright.

 

**BARTON:**

                                    Dost thou know this?

Is this what you were told? I must go now.

I must flush Loki out...

 

**NATASHA:**

Thou needest rest

It will take time for Loki's grip to fade.

 

**BARTON:**

Thou canst not understand. Hast thou e'er had

Someone enter thy very mind and play?

Take out all that was you, and in its place

Put something else inside? Dost thou know what

It is to be unmade?

 

**NATASHA:**

                              I surely do.

Indeed, thou knowest I know it more than most.

 

**BARTON:**

And how have I returned unto myself?

How were you able to force Loki out?

 

**NATASHA:**

With cognitive recalibration, or,

More plainly, with a hit upon the head.

 

**BARTON:**

My thanks. 

_(NATASHA begins to remove his restraints)_

               Natasha, how many agents...

 

**NATASHA:**

Clint, do not bring those worries on yourself.

This was all Loki's doing. We face monsters

And magic. We were trained for none of this. 

 

**BARTON:**

And Loki has escaped?

 

**NATASHA:**

                                  He has. I don't

Suppose thou knowest to where?

 

**BARTON:**

                                                  I did not need

To know, and so I did not think to ask. 

I wager, though, he'll make his next move soon.

Perhaps today.

 

**NATASHA:**

                      Then we must go and stop him.

 

**BARTON:**

And who is "we"?

 

**NATASHA:**

                           Whoever still remains.

 

**BARTON:**

If I could put an arrow through the socket

Of Loki's eye, I would rest easier.

 

**NATASHA:**

Ah, now you sound more like yourself.

 

**BARTON:**

                                                          But thou

Dost not. Thou art no soldier, but a spy.

'Tis unlike thee to wade into a war.

Why? What has Loki done to thee?

 

**NATASHA:**

                                                     He hasn't...

I just...

 

**BARTON:**

             Natasha.

 

**NATASHA:**

                           I've been compromised.

The ledger of my life is filled with red.

If possible, I should like to wipe it out.

 

_(Enter STEVE and TONY below, in the DETENTION SECTION. It is empty now without the cell that once held Loki.)_

**STEVE:**

Was Coulson married?

 

**TONY:**

No, but I believe

That there was someone in his life - a cellist.

 

**STEVE:**

My most sincere regrets. I did not know 

Him well, but did seem a noble man. 

 

**TONY:**

A good man, aye, but still an idiot.

 

**STEVE:**

Why, for believing?

 

**TONY:**

                             No, for taking on

Loki alone.

 

**STEVE:**

                  He only did his job.

 

**TONY:**

This was beyond him. Better he had waited..

He should have...

 

**STEVE:**

Sometimes there is no way out,

No shorter path by which to reach one's goals.

 

**TONY:**

And how did Coulson's path work out for him?

 

**STEVE:**

Is this the first time thou hast lost a soldier?

 

**TONY:**

We are not soldiers! I refuse to march

To Fury's warlike tune.

 

**STEVE:**

                                   I shall not either.

There is blood on his hands as much as Loki's

But now we must put all of that aside

And do what must be done. Now Loki needs

A power source. If we composed a list...

 

**TONY:**

He made it personal.

 

**STEVE:**

                              That is not the point.

 

**TONY:**

What if that is precisely Loki's point?

He hit us where the blow would hurt the most.

But why?

 

**STEVE:**

             To tear us all apart.

 

**TONY:**

                                          Perhaps.

"Divide and conquer" can be most effective

But Loki knows that he must take us out 

To win this war. He wants to beat us and

To be seen doing so. It seems to me 

He wants an audience.

 

**STEVE:**

                                 As I well know - 

He put on quite the act in Germany.

 

**TONY:**

Yes - that is but a preview of his show. 

Tonight shall be it's opening night, and Loki

A showman, to whom all the world's a stage,

A performer, who desires cheers and gifts.

He wants a monument built to the skies

With his name plastered on the... _(he realizes something) S_ on of a....!

_(Exit TONY, running)_

 

_(Enter STEVE, above in SICK BAY, where NATASHA and BARTON are still sitting.)_

**STEVE:**

The time has to come to go.

 

**NATASHA:**

                                          To go? Go where?

 

**STEVE:**

I shall explain while we are on the way.

Canst thou fly one of SHIELD's jets?

 

**BARTON:**

                                                    I can, sir.

 

**STEVE:**

Hast thou a suit?

 

**BARTON:**

                          I do, yes.

 

**STEVE:**

                                        Then suit up. 

_(Exeunt STEVE, BARTON, and NATASHA)_

 

_(Enter CHORUS. During the following lines, the brief scenes the CHORUS describes play out below, aside.)_

**CHORUS:**

The time has come at last, our heroes now

Make preparations for the final battle. 

Thor claims his hammer, and is found worthy still.

He raises up Mjölnir to the sky 

And summons lightning with a mighty crash.

Captain America takes up his shield 

Of red and white and blue, and straps it to

His back, prepared to fight another day,

Black Widow powers up her Widow's Bite,

Her glowing bracelets now a fearsome weapon.

Beside her, Hawkeye takes his bow and quiver 

Prepared, at last, to use his skills for good. 

And Iron Man repairs his damaged helmet

Until it glows, restored with energy, 

Our heroes stand prepared to face the day

While Loki and his minions lie in wait.

The stage is set, the players all in place

And now the final act begins apace.


	17. Act III - Scene III

**Scene III - In Helicarrier Conference Room, and Stark Tower**

_(Enter FURY and HILL above in CONFERENCE ROOM. FURY is holding Coulson's cards.)_

**HILL:**

Sir.

 

**FURY:**

       Agent Hill.

 

**HILL:**

                        I if recall, those cards

Were kept in Coulson's locker, not his jacket.

 

**FURY:** _(Looking at the cards.)_

They were in need of the encouragement,

A push to bring them all together. 

 

**INTERCOM VOICE:**

                                                    We have

Unauthorized departure from Bay Six. 

 

**FURY:**

They've found the Tesseract at last! Get our

Communications functioning at once,

Whatever you must do to get them up.

I want my eyes on everything.

 

**HILL:**

                                            Aye sir.

 

_(Enter IRON MAN, below on STARK TOWER ROOFTOP. SELVIG, still under LOKI's control, prepares to use the TESSERACT to activate a DEVICE he has built.)_

**JARVIS:**

Sir, I've turned off the building's arc reactor

But the device already powers itself.

 

**IRON MAN:**

Now Dr. Selvig, shut it down!

 

**SELVIG:**

                                          Nay, it

Is too late. She cannot be stopped now, for

The Tesseract has something she would show us - 

A brand-new universe for us to see!

 

**IRON MAN:** _(Annoyed)_

Alright then. 

_(He fires at the barrier around the device, but the TESSERACT sends energy outwards, deflecting the shots. Both Selvig and IRON MAN are knocked back.)_

 

**JARVIS:**

                  The barrier is made of pure

Energy. It is quite unbreachable. 

 

**IRON MAN:**

Yes, I had ascertained that for myself. 

 

_(Enter LOKI across the stage, in the indoor portion of STARK TOWER.)_

 

**IRON MAN:**

I fear my suit has taken quite a beating. 

 

**JARVIS:**

Sir, as of yet the Mark Seven is not

Ready to be deployed.

 

**IRON MAN:**

                                  Then skip all the

Embellishments, for we are short of time. 

_(TONY crosses the stage to LOKI, entering the STARK TOWER PENTHOUSE as his suit deconstructs. He goes behind the bar.)_

 

**LOKI:**

Please say that you are planning to appeal

To my humanity.

 

**TONY:**

                          Nay, on the contrary,

I had been planning on threatening you.

 

**LOKI:**

For that, you should have kept your armor on. 

 

**TONY:**

Perhaps, but it has seen a bit of wear,

And you have the...blue stick of destiny. 

Would you care for a drink?

 

**LOKI:**

                                          Your stalling will

Change nothing, Stark.

 

**TONY:**

                                   I do not stall, I threaten. 

You're sure you will not have a drink? I will.

_(He pours himself a drink.)_

 

**LOKI:**

The Chitauri army comes. Nothing shall change that.

What have I now to fear?

 

**TONY:**

                                    Oh, the Avengers.

'Tis what we call ourselves. A kind of team

Made up of all of Earth's mightiest heroes.

 

**LOKI:**

Yes, I have met these "heroes".

 

**TONY:**

                                               I will grant

It takes some time for us to gain much traction.

But shall we make a count of heads? Indeed,

Your brother, with his godlike alien power,

_(As LOKI briefly turns away, TONY places a pair of bracelets on his wrist.)_

A super-soldier, a living legend, who,

If I do say so, lives up to the legend,

A man with most breathtaking anger issues,

Two highly trained assassins, and you, Loki,

Have managed to anger every one of them. 

 

**LOKI:**

That was the plan. 

 

**TONY:**

                          And not the best of plans. 

Soon, they shall come, and they shall come for you.

 

**LOKI:**

I have an army.

 

**TONY:**

                      And we have a Hulk. 

 

**LOKI:**

I thought the beast had wandered off. 

 

**TONY:**

                                                          You miss 

The point. There is no throne. There is no version

Of this where you will come out on the top. 

Perhaps your army comes, and is to much

For us, but all still rests upon your shoulders.

For e'en if we cannot protect the Earth,

You can be sure that we will still avenge it. 

 

_(LOKI walks over to TONY, pointing his scepter.)_

**LOKI:**

How will your friends have time for me when they

Will be far too concerned with fighting you?

_(He walks up to TONY, placing the tip of the arc reactor against his heart. It clinks against the arc reactor.)_

This...usually works.

 

**TONY:**

                             Well, there are bound to be 

Performance issues. 

_(LOKI grabs TONY by the throat and throws him across the room.)_

                                JARVIS, anytime!

_(LOKI grabs TONY again.)_

 

**LOKI:**

You all will fall before me!

 

**TONY:**

                                        JARVIS, now!

Deploy!

_(The MARK SEVEN SUIT rockets in from offstage, locking onto TONY's bracelets and attaching to him, unfolding into a full suit._

And there is one more person you

Have angered, Loki, and his name was Phil!

_(IRON MAN fires a repulsor blast at LOKI, knocking him down. Meanwhile, the device powers up, shooting a blue beam towards the sky, opening a portal. Enter an army of CHITAURI from every direction.)_

 

**TONY:**

Of course, his army, as he said. And so

The curtain opens up on Loki's show. 

_(Exeunt)_


	18. Act III - Scene IV

**Scene IV - New York City and Stark Tower Balcony**

_(Enter IRON MAN, fighting with CHITAURI SOLDIERS on the streets of NEW YORK CITY.)_

**IRON MAN:**

So this is Loki's alien army, ha!

They hardly seem as tough as all his boasts. 

I fly into their midst, and we trade fire. 

Oh! I am hit by one's strange hovercraft.

And so I right myself, and then prepare

To launch my miniature missiles in response. 

_(The CHITAURI fire toward several CIVILIANS below. They run and take cover. Enter LOKI, above on STARK TOWER BALCONY. His Asgardian armor materializes as he looks out over the chaos below. Suddenly, THOR lands on the balcony.)_

**THOR:**

Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it!

 

**LOKI:**

You cannot. It cannot be stopped, for now

There is only the war.

 

**THOR:**

                              So be it then. 

_(LOKI leaps at THOR, and they begin to fight.)_

 

_(Below, we see IRON MAN still fighting with some CHITAURI. A SHIELD JET appears.)_

**NATASHA:** _(Over IRON MAN's headset)_

Stark we are on our way, heading northeast. 

 

**TONY:**

Why so delayed? What, did you stop for food?

Come here, and I shall bring them in your sights.

_(IRON MAN flies, leading a group of CHITAURI. The jet's guns fire on them.)_

 

**JARVIS:**

Sir, we have more incoming,

 

**TONY:**

                                          Fine, then we

Shall keep them occupied for a while longer.

_(IRON MAN and the jet continue firing on CHITAURI. Meanwhile, LOKI and THOR are still fighting above. LOKI sees the jet and throws THOR to the ground. He blasts the jet with his scepter, and it catches fire. THOR charges LOKI and tackles him as the jet falls. They throw punches. As the jet hits the ground, the ramp opens, and CAP, HAWKEYE and BLACK WIDOW emerge, all three suited up and ready for a fight.)_

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

We must get back up there...

_(A LEVIATHAN, a gigantic Chitauri warship, comes through the portal. Chitauri soldiers jump out.)_

__                                             Stark, canst thou see this?

 

**IRON MAN:**

I see, but I still struggle to believe.

Say, what of Banner? Has he yet arrived?

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

What, Banner? No.

 

**IRON MAN:**

                           Well then, keep me apprised.

_(He flies toward the Leviathan as it roars and tears through buildings.)_

Say, Jarvis, canst thou find me any weakness?

 

_(Above, THOR holds LOKI down and gestures to the chaos below.)_

**THOR:**

Look, brother! Look around you! Dost thou think

This madness shall end in thy victory?

 

**LOKI:**

It is too late. It is too late to stop it.

 

**THOR:**

Nay, we still can, together.

 

**LOKI:**

                                       Sentiment!

_(THOR stands and lifts LOKI, then drops him. LOKI rolls off the edge of the balcony, landing on one of the Chitauri hovercraft and flying off with a group of Chitauri.)_

 

_(Below, CAP runs over to where HAWKEYE and WIDOW are crouched behind an overturned taxi.)_

**HAWKEYE:**

There are civilians trapped within those buildings.

 

_(LOKI flies overhead on his Chitauri craft.)_

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

But we must also be concerned with Loki. 

_(LOKI and the CHITAURI continue attacking civilians, who run for cover.)_

I fear that they are far too vulnerable.

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

Then go, the two of us shall handle things.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

You think that you can hold the aliens off?

 

**HAWKEYE** **:**

Good Captain, it would truly be my pleasure. 

 

_(HAWKEYE shoots an arrow at a group of CHITAURI, It splits into multiple arrows, killing three aliens.)_

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:** _(aside)_

It seems that they do have things well in hand

So I will go, and leave them to it then.

_(He rolls into the street, leaving the other two fighting.)_

 

**BLACK WIDOW:** _(aside)_

So we two once again fight side by side.

I do confess, I'd missed his company.

 

**HAWKEYE:** _(aside)_

At last, I fight beside a friend once more

No more beneath the enemy's control. 

Her bullets and my arrows fly together

 

**BLACK WIDOW:** _(aside)_

We take down the Chitauri one by one

For none can best the Spider...

 

**HAWKEYE:**

                                               And the Hawk!

 

 

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

'Tis just like Budapest all over again!

 

**HAWKEYE:**

Then we remember Budapest quite differently.

 

_(CAP runs toward two POLICE OFFICERS, who are frantically attempting to shoot at Chitauri.)_  

**YOUNG COP:**

It will yet be an hour's time before 

The National Guard arrive to render aid.

 

**POLICE SERGEANT:**

The National Guard? Fie! Doth the army know

What is occurring here?

_(Both duck to avoid a Chitauri blast)_

 

**YOUNG COP:**

Do you and I?

_(CAP runs up to them.)_

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

You need men in those buildings there. There are

Civilians there, and they will run directly

Into the line of fire. Take them to

A basement, or the subway. It is crucial

That they are off the streets. I would advise

A perimeter as far as 39th street.

 

**POLICE SERGEANT:**

And why should I take orders from you, stranger?

 

_(CAP is attacked by two CHITAURI. He fights them off with ease, and turns back to the two POLICEMEN.)_

 

**POLICE SERGEANT:**

I need men in those buildings there. We must

Lead all civilians down and off the streets.

Set up a perimeter to 39th street...

 

_(Meanwhile, IRON MAN fires a stream of repulsors at the Leviathan. It turns and follows him.)_

**IRON MAN:** _  
_

It seems that it has noticed me.  _(Sarcastically)_ Hurrah!

 

_(HAWKEYE and WIDOW are still fighting with several Chitauri on the ground.)_

**HAWKEYE:**

While Stark takes on the monster up above

We battle with their warriors hand-to-hand.

One rushes me, but thinking quickly I

Employ my bow to trip it, and it falls.

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

Another comes at me, and now's my chance

To put my Widow's Bite to proper use. 

Once this one's down, I take its weapon and

I turn it on the others as they come. 

_(She hits an alien in the head with the stolen weapon. BARTON knocks over another.)_

 

**HAWKEYE:**

Without a glance, I shoot behind myself

My arrow finds its mark as I did hope.

I turn, and find another one is there

So I begin to battle it as well.

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

I take on three alone, with greatest ease.

One with a shot, another with my knife. 

But what is this? What happened to the third?

Oh! He escapes, and knocks Clint to the ground!

 

**HAWKEYE:**

Ah, now my arrows find another use! 

I use one not for shooting, but to stab

Then throw my attacker quickly to the ground,

But soon as he is gone, another comes!

_(You get the idea. They continue fighting more Chitauri, growing tired. They begin to be surrounded when CAP arrives, hitting Chitauri out of the way as he joins them.)_

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

My goal achieved, I shall rejoin my friends

And fight beside them on the streets once more. 

 

_(THOR suddenly drops from the tower, blasting several Chitauri with lighting.)_

**THOR:**

And I shall come to join the fray as well,

To fight with lightning's strike and hammer's blow!

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

Thor, how go things above us in the tower?

 

**THOR:**

The power that surrounds the cube is quite

Impenetrable.

 

**IRON MAN:**

                     We must first handle these

Strange creatures before we can seek out Loki.

 

**BLACK WIDOW** **:**

And how are we to do that?

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

                                         As a team.

 

**THOR:**

I have unfinished business still with Loki.

 

**HAWKEYE:** _(readying some arrows)_

Then you may stand in line with all the rest.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

Save all this bickering. Loki shall keep

This battle focused on us, as we need.

Without him, all these creatures could run wild. 

Stark is up top, and he shall need us to...

 

_(He stops when he sees BANNER enter, on a motorbike. The others walk over to him as he steps off of the bike and surveys the damage.)_

**BANNER:**

So, all of this doth seem quite...horrible. 

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

I have seen worse. 

 

**BANNER:**

                            Apologies.

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

                                             Nay, we

Could use a little worse.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

                                     Stark, he is here.

 

**IRON MAN:**

Who, Banner?

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

                       Aye, exactly as you said. 

 

**IRON MAN:**

Then tell him to suit up and be prepared

For I am bringing the party around to you.

_(He flies in, followed by the Leviathan.)_

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

I fail to see how this is like a party. 

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

Now may be time for you to get angry, Doctor.

 

**BANNER:**

You asked me once to know my secret, Captain.

This is my secret: I am always angry. 

_(He turns into the HULK, and attacks the Leviathan, punching it and smashing it into the ground. Iron Man blasts it with a missile and it explodes. The AVENGERS come together, standing in a circle. HULK roars. HAWKEYE nocks an arrow. THOR readies Mjölnir. BLACK WIDOW loads her gun. CAPTAIN AMERICA stands ready with his shield. IRON MAN hovers above, coming to land next to HULK, completing the circle.)_

 

_(Meanwhile, LOKI looks down from above, where he has come back to his initial place on the balcony.)_

**LOKI:**

These Avengers have some fight in them, 'tis true. 

Now shall I truly put them to the test.

Chitauri, hear my orders: send the rest. 

_(Exeunt.)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote a different Avengers movie, “we’re in the endgame now”. I knew from the start that I would have to split up the final battle. As of now it’s probably going to be at least three chapters. I’ve tried to keep up with something I established earlier on, which is using superhero aliases to show when characters are suited up, although I know I haven’t been the most consistent with that. Either way, only a few chapters left! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated if you enjoyed this chapter!


	19. Act III - Scene V

**Scene V - New York City and Helicarrier Command Center**

_(THE AVENGERS look around as CHITAURI and Leviathans pour in from every direction.)_

**IRON MAN:**

Your orders, Captain?

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

                                 Avengers, hear me well. 

Until we are able to close the portal above,

We must contain the invasion. Barton, I

Need you up on the roof to be our eyes

Observe their patterns, point out any strays.

Stark, hold the perimeter. If anything

Escapes beyond three blocks away from here

You turn it back, or turn it into ash.

 

**HAWKEYE:**

A lift, please?

 

**IRON:**

                    Right. Hold on tight, Legolas.

_(IRON MAN grabs BARTON and flies him to the top of a building, then flies off.)_

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

Thor, the portal shall be your responsibility.

Create a bottleneck, and slow them down.

You have your lightning, light the bastards up!

_(THOR swings Mjölnir, flying off.)_

_(To NATASHA)_ And you and I shall stay here on the ground

To keep the fighting all here. And Hulk? Smash.

_(HULK grins and leaps off. He immediately leaps into the fight, smashing and throwing Chitauri warriors. Hulk leaps up and slaps a flying craft from the air. THOR summons a bolt of lightning and sends it shooting towards the portal, taking out Chitauri soldiers and Leviathans.)_

 

( _Enter FURY and HILL aside in COMMAND CENTER.)_

**HILL:**

Sir, the Council is on the line to speak to you.

 

_(Back to main scene. HAWKEYE stands atop a building, firing relentlessly at Chitauri. IRON MAN is being followed by several of the aliens on their flying crafts.)_

**HAWKEYE:**

Stark, you have many strays upon your tail.

 

**IRON MAN:**  

Far better on my tail than on the streets. 

 

**HAWKEYE:**

Well, these things cannot bank worth anything, 

 

**IRON MAN:**

I shall take that into consideration.

_(IRON MAN flies by HAWKEYE, who fires at the crafts, which explode. IRON MAN swerves behind two more crafts and fires at them. He makes a series of quick turns. Some Chitauri drop or crash, while others follow him.)_

Well spotted. Have you any more advice?

 

**HAWKEYE:**

Well, Thor is taking on a squadron down

On 6th Street. 

 

**IRON MAN:**

                     And he did not invite me?

 

_(On the ground, BLACK WIDOW fights with an alien. She shocks him with her Widow's Bite_ _, then takes his gun and shoots him. She turns to see CAP beside her.)_

**BLACK WIDOW:**

All of our efforts shall amount to nothing 

If we cannot close up the portal, Captain.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

Our strongest weapons would not make a dent.

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

Perhaps it is not weapons that we need.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

If you would go up there, you'll need a ride.

 

**BLACK WIDOW:** _(Looking up at passing Chitauri craft.)_

I have a ride, but I could use a lift.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

You're sure about this?

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

                                   Aye, it will be fun.

_(She runs at CAP, who uses his shield to boost her up. She grabs onto a passing craft and climbs aboard, stabbing the pilot with her dagger, then spin-kicking him out of the craft.)_

**BLACK WIDOW:** _(Aside, as she struggles to steer the craft.)_

Turn! Turn! Oh, this infernal alien device!

What's this? Two more of them are on me now.

I swiftly swerve to dodge their frantic fire. 

 

**IRON MAN:** _(Aside)_

I see Natasha struggle down below

So my repulsors lend my teammate aid,

I blast away the Chituari on her tail,

Then turn to take out more upon the ground.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:** _(Aside)_

I fight alone, with punches and with kicks,

Take out their warriors to either side.

They close in, but what's this above my head?

'Tis Iron Man! This gives me an idea.

I raise my shield...

 

**IRON MAN:** _(Aside)_

                            I fire once again

The blast reflects back off the Captain's shield

And takes out every alien around.

_(He flies upward, passing HAWKEYE, who stands atop a building.)_

  

**HAWKEYE:** _(Aside)_

I loose an arrow, and it finds its mark

And takes out a nearby Chitauri, but 

Two blasts are fired at me in return.

I duck, and nock another arrow which

Then hits the pilot of a flying craft.

The craft doth fall out of the sky, and is

Hit by a Leviathan as it flies by.

But what is that I see upon its back?

It is the Hulk, returned to join the fight.

_(HULK is fighting off warriors on the back of the Leviathan. Suddenly, THOR lands on the same creature.)_

 

**THOR:**

Beside the Hulk on this strange creature's back, 

We take down the Chitauri one by one.

The Hulk rips off a part of its armored shell.

The weakness now exposed, I call down lightning.

The beast most quickly crashes to the ground.

_(THOR and HULK dismount the Leviathan. They stand together, tired and breathing heavily. HULK punches THOR.)_

 

_(Above, SELVIG wakes, after being knocked out earlier.)_

**SELVIG:**

What - where am I? How did I come to be here?

No matter - I am free at last from Loki. 

The time has come to set some wrongs aright.

 

_(Enter FURY, aside on CARRIER BRIDGE. He discusses with the World Security Council from his command center, while HILL looks on nervously.)_

**COUNCILWOMAN:**

Director Fury, the Council hath decided.

 

**FURY:**

I recognize that the Council hath decided

But given that is an ill-advised,

Senseless, and stupid decision you have made

I have elected to ignore it.

 

**COUNCILMAN:**

                                        Director,

You're closer still than any of our subs.

If you could scramble the jet as we discussed..

 

**FURY:** _(Angry)_

Knowest thou what is the island there below?

That is the island of Manhattan, sir.

Until I am certain my team cannot hold it

I refuse to order nuclear attack

Against the civilian population.

 

**COUNCILMAN:**

                                                 If

We cannot hold them in the air, we'll lose.

 

**FURY:**

If I send out the jet, we've lost already.

_(FURY hangs up on them and exits, along with HILL.)_

 

_(BLACK WIDOW_   _is still on her stolen Chitauri craft. She is fired on from behind, dodges, and turns to see LOKI on another craft behind her. She continues toward the building HAWKEYE is standing on.)_

**BLACK WIDOW:**

Hawkeye!

 

**HAWKEYE:**

Natasha, whatever are you doing?

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

 A little help here?

 

**HAWKEYE:**

                           Yes, of course. I've got it.

_(He aims and fires. LOKI catches the arrow, smirking. The arrow explodes, and LOKI crashes onto the Stark Tower platform.)_

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

If he goes to the tower, I shall follow.

_(She flips off of her craft, sticking the landing on the tower platform. LOKI looks up at her, when HULK suddenly leaps up. HULK grabs LOKI and throws him.)_

 

**LOKI:**

Enough of this! You are all of you beneath me!

I am a god, you dull creature, and I

Will not be bullied by a...

_(HULK grabs LOKI by the feet, smashing him to the floor repeatedly, then throws him aside.)_

 

**HULK:**

                                        Puny god. 

_(LOKI whimpers in pain.)_

 

_(BLACK WIDOW walks toward SELVIG and the Tesseract.)_

**SELVIG:** _  
_

The scepter.

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

                 Doctor?

 

**SELVIG:**

                           Loki's scepter. The

Energy - the Tesseract can't fight.

You cannot protect against yourself. 

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

                                                        It is

Not your fault. You knew not what you were doing.

 

**SELVIG:**

Well, as a matter of fact, I think I did.

I built a safety to cut the power source.

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

With Loki's scepter. 

 

**SELVIG:**

                             Aye, and I can see it. 

_(He looks over to where the scepter lies, having been dropped by Loki when Hulk took him out.)_

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

With just that scepter, I could end this fight.

At last, the end may truly be in sight. 


	20. Act III - Scene VI

**Scene VI - **New York City and Helicarrier Command Center****

_(Enter THOR, aboard a craft fighting several Chitauri. He swerves when a Leviathan crashes into a building, followed closely by IRON MAN, who is shooting at it.)_

**JARVIS:**

We shall lose power ere we penetrate

That shell, sir.

 

**IRON MAN:**

                        JARVIS, hast thou ever heard

The tale of Jonah?

 

**JARVIS:**

                           I would not consider

The man a role model to imitate.

_(IRON MAN flies directly into the creature's mouth.  It explodes from the inside, and he flies out the tail end. He is immediately fired on by warriors. Meanwhile, HAWKEYE is fighting with more warriors on a rooftop.)_

 

**BARTON:**

Alas, it seems my hiding place is found. 

I reach back for an arrow, but, what's this?

My quiver, empty! Instead, I use my bow

To fight off the Chitauri all around. 

_(Looking up to the sky to see flying crafts pouring in from every direction, he pulls an arrow from the body of a fallen Chitauri, then presses a button on his bow to change its head. The Chitauri fire, and HAWKEYE leaps off of the building as it explodes, then looses the arrow. Its head opens into a grappling hook, attaching to the side of the building, allowing him to safely swing to a lower level.)_

 

_(Enter FURY, aside in COMMAND CENTER. We can now see a jet through the window.)_

**COUNCILWOMAN:**   _(offstage)_

The Director is no longer in command. 

Override seven-alpha-one-one. 

 

 **PILOT:** _(offstage)_

                                                Seven-alpha

One-one confirmed. We are prepared for takeoff. 

 

_(Enter HILL.)_

**HILL:**

Sir, we have a bird in motion! Anyone

On deck, we have a rogue bird. Shut it down!

Repeat, this takeoff is not authorized!

_(Exeunt FURY and HILL, running.)_

 

 **FURY:**   _(over IRON MAN's headset)_

Stark, do you hear? There is a missile which 

Is headed directly for the city.

**IRON MAN:**

                                                 How long?

 

**FURY:**

Three minutes, no more. If it is not stopped

It could wipe out the whole of midtown. 

 

**IRON MAN:**

                                                           JARVIS,

Put all the power you can into the thrusters.

 

**JARVIS:**

I just did, sir. 

 

 _(A jet fires the nuclear bomb towards the city)_  

 **PILOT:** _(offstage)_

                        The package has been sent. 

It shall detonate in two minutes, thirty seconds.

 

_(Below, CAP and THOR catch their shield and hammer and turn to fight Chitauri all around them. CAP is shot and falls to the ground. THOR takes out several aliens with Mjölnir, and helps CAP to his feet.)_

**THOR:**

Are you ready for another bout, good Captain?

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

What, is the god of thunder growing tired?

 

_(Above, NATASHA has retrieved Loki's scepter, and Selvig is setting up equipment. He points to the device.)_

**SELVIG:**

Yes, that's the way! Directly at the crown.

 

**NATASHA:**

Does anybody copy? I can close it.

I can shut down the portal.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

                                       Yes, do it. 

 

**IRON MAN:**

No, wait.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

              What? Canst thou not see they still come? 

 

**IRON MAN:**

A nuclear bomb is headed this direction

Which shall explode in just one minute, and 

I know precisely how I shall dispose of it. 

_(He flies toward the missile, grabbing hold of it, and redirecting it toward the city.)_

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

Stark, you know that will be a one-trip.

 

**IRON MAN:**

Jarvis, save what remains for our return.

 

**JARVIS:**

Sir, shall I try Miss Potts?

 

**IRON MAN:**

                                     You may as well. 

 

_(Aside, we see PEPPER watching a news report. The voice of a REPORTER is heard from offstage.)_

**REPORTER:**

The streets of New York City have become

A battlefield. The army has arrived

And is attempting to contain the violence

But it is apparent that they are outmatched....

_(PEPPER's phone begins to vibrate, but she ignores it.)_

_(Meanwhile, IRON MAN redirects the missile. He narrowly misses Stark Tower as he pushes it toward the portal. The other Avengers watch from below. As he crosses through the portal, the stage goes dark except for a single spotlight on IRON MAN.)_

**IRON MAN:**

The darkness closes in upon me now

No light shines but the stars where I now go.

Here in my darkest hour, I am alone.

There was no other path, no easier road.

If this should be the end of Tony Stark,

Then I am glad of how my life has ended.

My life to save the lives of those below,

My sacrifice to save the world I love. 

_(He releases the nuke. JARVIS speaks, unintelligibly, and cuts off mid-word as the lights in IRON MAN's suit go out. An explosion is heard offstage as the missile hits the Chitauri mother ship. Below CHITAURI WARRIORS collapse, and leviathans fall from the sky. IRON MAN's eyes close as he falls. Lights begin to slowly come back up.)_

 

**BLACK WIDOW:**

Come on now, Stark.

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

                               Close it. 

_(NATASHA plunges the scepter into the device. As the portal closes, IRON MAN falls back through to earth.)_

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

                                              Son of a gun. 

 

_(IRON MAN plummets to the ground.)_

**THOR:** _  
_

His fall does not slow down! Fear not, friend Stark!

_(He flies toward IRON MAN, preparing to catch him, when the HULK leaps in, grabs him from the air, and slides down a building to crash near THOR and CAP. He throws IRON MAN down. THOR pulls off IRON MAN's faceplate.)_

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

Alas, his arc reactor does not glow!

 

_(HULK roars and beats his chest, and a startled IRON MAN gasps and opens his eyes, looking around.)_

**IRON MAN:**

What happened? Prithee, say that no one kissed me. 

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

We've won. 

 

**IRON MAN:**

                We have? Hurrah! Good work to all. 

Perhaps we shall not work tomorrow. We

Surely deserve a rest now this is over. 

Have any of you tasted shawarma? I  

Did see a shawarma restaurant down the street.

I know not what it is, but I would try it. 

 

 **THOR:**   _(looking up)_

We've one last task before the battle's won.

 

**IRON MAN:**

Then shawarma, after all is said and done?

 _(Exeunt AVENGERS and CHITAURI.)_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two things. First of all, sorry for missing last week! School has suddenly gotten really busy again. Second, as you've probably guessed, we're nearing the end. The next chapter will be the last one of this fic. That being said, I do plan on continuing this series, so stay tuned for more info on that! Thanks to everyone who's kept reading this mess for this long!


	21. Act III - Scene VII

**Chapter VII - Stark Tower, New York, and Helicarrier Control Center**

 

_(Enter LOKI, above in STARK TOWER, lying on the floor. He crawls toward a stair. Enter the AVENGERS, surrounding him. HAWKEYE nocks an arrow and draws his bow, aiming at LOKI. BLACK WIDOW holds the scepter. HULK growls.)_

**LOKI:**

If it is all the same to you, I think

That I shall have that drink you offered now.

 

_(Enter the AVENGERS and SELVIG, below. TONY is carrying a briefcase. THOR leads LOKI, who is handcuffed and muzzled. Enter FURY, aside, with several COUNCIL MEMBERS on screens.)_

**COUNCILMAN 2:**

And where are your so-called Avengers now?

 

**FURY:**

I do not know their current whereabouts.

I feel that they have earned a leave of absence. 

 

**COUNCILWOMAN:**

What of the Tesseract?

 

 

**FURY:**

                                  The Tesseract

Is in its proper place - beyond our reach. 

_(As FURY is speaking, SELVIG takes out a glass cylinder. TONY places his case on the ground and opens it. BANNER holds the cube with tongs, placing it in the cylinder.)_

 

**COUNCILWOMAN:**

That decision was not yours to make.

 

**FURY:**

                                                          I did not,

But I did not argue with the god who did. 

_(THOR smiles and shakes hands with SELVIG as they say goodbye.)_

 

**COUNCILMAN 1:**

You let him take it then? And also Loki,

a war criminal who should answer for his crimes?

 

**FURY:**

Oh, I believe he shall face justice, sir. 

_(THOR holds the cylinder containing the Tesseract. He gestures to LOKI, who holds one end as THOR still holds the other. THOR nods to the others, and twists the device, which lights up. The two vanish into the sky. STEVE and TONY shake hands.)_

 

**COUNCILWOMAN:**

You do not understand what you have started.

_(NATASHA hands a duffel bag to BANNER. Exeunt NATASHA and BARTON.)_

Setting the Avengers loose upon this world.

They're dangerous.

_(Exeunt TONY and BANNER.)_

 

**FURY:**

                             Indeed, they surely are. 

As now the world, and _every_ world, doth know. 

 

**COUNCILWOMAN:**

Was that your purpose here, to make a statement?

 

**FURY:**

To make a promise. 

_(Exit STEVE, on a motorcycle. He is smiling.)_

_(Exeunt COUNCIL MEMBERS. Enter HILL.)_

 

**HILL:**

                              Sir, how will it work

Now that they all have gone their separate ways?

Indeed, some have gone quite extremely far.

If we should have another situation

Of this magnitude, then what shall happen, sir?

 

**FURY:**

They shall return.

 

**HILL:**

                           You are quite sure of that?

 

**FURY:**

I am.

 

**HILL:**

          And why?

 

**FURY:**

                        For we shall need them to. 

_(HILL nods. Exeunt HILL and FURY.)_

 

_(Enter CHORUS as EPILOGUE)_

**CHORUS:**

And so concludes our heroes' marvelous tale.

The city, and the world entire, saved

From Loki and his villainous plot, they part

Each to their separate lives, and to their homes,

Some even to the farthest parts of space. 

Yes this is far from our grand story's end,

For soon enough new evil shall arise 

And where villains are, must heroes also be,

To save the world from peril once again. 

In time, we shall new stories have to tell,

Great tales of battle; of strength and bravery.

For now, our heroes take a brief respite,

A leave of absence they have surely earned,

But fear not, for the Avengers shall return. 

_(We see the side of Stark Tower. The letters reading "STARK"  have been destroyed, save for the letter " **A** **"** )_

_(Exeunt omnis)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this is the last chapter. I've had so much fun writing this, and I'm thankful to everyone who actually read this mess. Like I said last week, this isn't the end. I will be continuing this series! I started with The Avengers, since it was the first Marvel movie I ever saw, and it holds a special place in my heart. However, I skipped over some great movies in Phase 1. That's why, before we move forward, we're going backward - all the way back to the beginning! Be on the lookout for "William Shakespeare's The Man of Iron", coming soon!  
> Until then, farewell my dear readers (all like two of you). I'll see you soon!


End file.
